Forbidden Temptation
by Sora Yoshiqatzcu
Summary: Sora moves to Twilight Town so his mom can move around with his step-dad, Vincent. But what happens when he meets Roxas Fair? Kingdom Hearts version of Twilight
1. Home Sweet Home

Hey guys! I'm Sora Yoshiqatzcu and this is my first story. It's a Sora/Roxas fanfic that's pretty much like Twilight Kingdom Hearts style. Hope ya like it!

*sigh* No I don't own anything.

**Forbidden Temptation**

"Sor?" a voice broke me from my thoughts.

I grunted in response to show I was listening.

"You ok, kid?" my father asked. I sighed and nodded.

This is for the best. My mother and father divorced when I was like 8 or something but she remarried. Not that he's like an evil stepfather that made me clean the whole house. If you were thinking that's why I'm currently leaning against my dad's old SUV and my way to a house I haven't been in like 6 years, you've got the wrong story. My mom's new husband a great guy really, kind of creepily over protective but he'll do. The reason why I threw myself on a plane to spend some time with my dad was because he traveled a lot. I hated seeing my mom sad because she couldn't travel with him.

So I decided to suck it up and go spend some quality time with Laguna Kazekami the Chief Police of Twilight Town.

My dad was quiet which was weird for him because he's always talking.

I sighed I wasn't making this easy for him I could tell. But I know I'm going to miss Destiny Islands so much. I already miss the sun. I gazed up at the sky, yepp, exactly what I thought. The sun was hidden beneath the blanket of clouds that seemed to never end.

"So um, what school am I going to?" I asked trying to end the thick cloud of silence between us.

"Twilight High, Your mom and I went there. It's a great school." He said happy I finally made conversation.

I nodded; I remember the pictures my mom showed me off her graduating.

"Your hair's gotten longer," he said parking the car at a house I hardly remember. Has it always been this big?

"But it's crazy as always," he said chuckling and ruffling my hair.

I pouted and glared at him as he got out of the car. I sighed and grabbed my stuff. He helped by taking the heavy luggage's upstairs. I smiled the little things I remembered like the pictures of my Christmases and vacations over, he never took them down.

"Come on, Sora! Up here, my boy!" he called from the top of the stairs. I hurried my way up making sure I saw each step before I took it. I've tripped up these stairs way too many times.

"So here we go!" he huffed as he put my luggage on my bed. I nod and mutter a quick 'thanks.'

"Ok I'll go get Seph and Riku while you get settled." my father ruffled my hair and left me to my thoughts.

I sighed, Riku? I haven't seen him in forever… I hope we go to the same school…


	2. New Car and Old Friends

Ok so this is the second chapter! I know the first one was very plain but I'll to do bettering this one. Thanks guys! –Sora

*sigh* No I don't own anything.

Forbidden Temptation

Sora nodded to himself. Alright let's get this done.

He began removing the old clothing and items occupying his draws, He smiled when he found his old wooden sword. He remembered the time when Riku and he were battling to see who was the strongest. He put it away and placed all his clothes and some of his items when he heard a low roar of a car. I can finish later he told himself as he stood up and walked down the stairs. As he walked out he saw his father and a tall sliverett giving each other noggies.

"Uh dad?" Sora said shocked. His father was acting like he was still in high school!

Laguna lifted his blue eyes and laughed harder "Seph! Seph! Hold it! Here's my boy! You remember him right?"

Said man lifted his emerald eyes and let go of his father. "Of course I do. How are you Sora?"

Sora shook his hand "I'm great, sir. And you?" the older man laughed.

"Sir? Just call me Sephiroth Sora. We really missed you."

We?

Sora was about to voice his question when a second male came into his view. He looked a lot like his father. A smile split across Sora's face. It was Riku.

"Wow look at you, Sora. You're all grown up." Riku said laughing and shoving Sora lightly.

"Yeah I guess" Sora said rubbing the back of his head. A habit of his that his mother would always pick fun at.

"Whatcha think bout this car, Sor?" Laguna said leaning against a black old truck. Sora smiled and nodded. It was a cool car.

"Good because I just bought it off of Seph here." Laguna inclined his head towards Seph who nodded.

"What?! No way! It's perfect!" Sora yelled jumping up and down.

The other three laughed as Sora jumped in the car his sky blue eyes glowing like a kids would on Christmas day. Riku got in the passenger seat and pointed to little things Sora had to watch out for but that didn't haze his image of the car. It was absolutely perfect. His kind of perfect.

"So what time do you usually get to school?" Sora asked as he took the car on a test drive.

"Hmm I go to school on the reservation" Riku said lightly.

"Aw that sucks." Sora said slumping.

Riku raised his eyebrow at the sudden action.

Sora shook his head and said "It would have been great to at least now someone." Riku laughed and ruffled his Sora hair.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll make lots of friends in no time."

Gosh I hope so, Sora thought to himself. When they returned Riku somehow got his dad in the car and waved good bye. That's when Sora noticed how strong Riku was.

"Hey dad where's the school?" Sora asked munching on some fries his dad got him for dinner.

"Oh right!" his father said laughing and smacking his head.

"Want me to take you?" Sora quickly shook his head. That's what he needed to be a new kid and be driven to school by his dad. No offense but his dad is like a 16 year old. "I can handle it." Sora said in a confident manner.

"That's my boy!" Laguna said ruffling his hair.


	3. So Far So Good

Hey everyone!!! Thanks for those who already reviewed me!! You guys are awesome!!!! *hands out cookies* Okie dokie lets get this show on the road!!!!!!! Also I know I switched it from 1st person to 3rd. Sorry!!! I'm switching back to 1st k? Thanks!! -Sora

*sigh* No I don't own anything.

**Forbidden Temptation**

I woke up to the sound of "Rio" by Duran Duran. I smiled softly to myself as I forced myself to leave the warm cocoon called my bed. I turned towards the window thinking about opening it to let the sunshine threw but then I remembered. There is no sun… Holy sheep. I sighed and shook my head what time was it? 3 am?! I glared at my alarm 6:20 am.

You can't be serious.

I opened my blind and looked up at the sky. Same constant blanket of clouds as yesterday. I sighed and shook my head, better bundle up. I opened my drawers and decided to go with my black long sleeve shirt that I probably used like once, dark blue jeans, and a blue Final Fantasy t-shirt. Of course I grabbed some clean boxers and socks but I thought maybe you wouldn't want to know that.

Anyways!

I opened my door and walked towards the bathroom. Once inside I threw my clothes on the counter and turned on the water. As I let the warm water unwind and relax my muscles I began to think. Yeah, I know, what the heck I'm I doing thinking in the shower!? Well I happened to enjoy thinking in the shower thank you very much. Like how the heck am I going to all my classes? And how bout what if no body likes me? "Gosh Sor stop being such a girl!" I growled at myself as I turned up the water. I shivered goose bumps forming making the hair on my arms and legs stand. How cold is it?! It felt like 40 something and dropping! I quickly got dressed and decided on taking my jacket and an extra to school. I got my backpack and ran downstairs to make myself something to eat. I settled on some cereal and as I was finishing up my dad came down the stairs in his uniform and a piece of paper in his hand.

"Mornin' kid." He said as his put the paper in front of me.

I read it. It was the directions to get to school.

"Morning. And thanks." I said smiling up at him.

"Don't thank me yet. Go get that spiky head of yours at school in piece and then thank me." Laguna said making himself some coffee.

"Yes, Sir!" I said fake saluting and running upstairs to brush my teeth.

As I grabbed my keys and left the house he was still laughing and muttering something about 'kids these days.'

I pulled up Twilight High; it still looked like the pictures my mom showed me. I laughed, guess nothings changed huh? I parked my car in a spot near the office and glanced at the time on my car radio, 7:20 am. Hopefully it was opened. As I entered the office I was greeted by warm air caressing my face. I sighed contently, now this was more like it! A petite woman with short black hair and blue eyes greeted me shortly after I entered.

"Hello I'm Xion. May I help you sweetie?" she asked smiling sweetly at me.

I smiled back at her and nodded "I'm Sora Kazekami. The new student and I came to pick up my schedule."

She smiled, nodded, and looked around her desk for what I'm guessing was my schedule.

"Ah here we are! Here and here's a map! Please have a wonderful first day. Oh yes, Welcome to Twilight High!" she said handing me my schedule and a map of the school.

I nodded and left with a thanks. I left the warmth of the office and looked at my map as I walked. So... let's see the damage shall we?

_1__st__ period: Pre Calculus Honors _Ok not so bad. Math in the morning is not that bad right?

_2__nd__ period: Spanish III _Sweet! I loved language class.

_3__rd__ period: English 11 Honors _Eh, not so bad.

_4__th__ period: American History AP _Woo! I got into an AP class!

_5__th__ period: AP Bio _Eh…should worry bout that one. Didn't do so good in Bio honors…

_6__th__ period: P.E. _HOLY SON OF A BACTH OF COOKIES!!!!! WHY!?!?!?!?!?!!?

I sighed, ok so I'm going to warn you now. I'm a klutz. Now I'm not even kidding. Just ask my mom, I gave her more than enough heart attacks when I was little. And believe me when I say it doesn't get better with age… I looked at my map. Let's see Pre Cal is located in the back buildings… which is over-

"Hey!"

I looked up to see a boy with curly dirty blond hair.

"You the new kid right?" he asked crossing his arms.

I nodded weakly, I really was hoping to blend in.

"Well I'm Hayner." He said.

"Uh um… Nice to meet you. I'm Sora." Thank God I didn't stutter!

"Well need help getting to 1st?" he asked taking my schedule from my hands.

I was about to thank him but say I had a map. But he was already dragging me to my first period.

"I hang out over there with the gang. You should come in nutrition. You will right?" he said babbling away about his friends.

"Uh sure." I said.

Well at least Riku was right about the whole friend's part. Just smile and think on the bright side Sora, you didn't have to find a group. They came to you! I smiled and nodded to myself.

"Well here we are! See you in nutrition, dude." He said letting go of my arm and waving bye.

"Bye and thanks Hayner!" I called after him.

I entered and again the warm air meet my cold face. I sighed and went towards the teacher's desk.

The teacher was writing something on the board, I poked his shoulder and said "Sir? Sorry to interrupt but I'm the new student. Sora Kazekami." He looked at me with a bored expression.

"Ah right Mr. Kazekami's son. I'm Mr. Ryuku. Please take a seat on the 5th row 4th seat." He said pointing to a seat. I nodded and place my backpack on the floor.

Let's hope this year would be a good one.


	4. The Fair

Okie Dokie!! We are getting close to everyone favorite part!!! X3. That's right! The fateful moment when Bella meets Edwards. Remember! This story won't be _exactly_ like Twilight but it has the same basic concept. Alright then. All good? Well then lets get this story on the road shall we?-Sora

*sigh* No I don't own anything. Nor am I making money or turning this in for credit at my school. (I dream can't I?)

**Forbidden Temptation**

Ok so my first two periods went by pretty quickly. Mr. Ryuku didn't force me to stand up and introduce myself like I hoped he wouldn't, but Mr. Nara was something else. First of all he had striking blue hair and a criss cross battle scar. If that wasn't distracting I don't know what is. He handed us a form that he wanted us to sign and turn in tomorrow for homework. Half of our class just skimmed over it and signed it but I found something disturbing about the form…

_**Dear Students,**_

_** I'm pleased to see that you are choosing Spanish as your language. Together we can make this a great year. I must warn you though, my class is a dictatorship and any injures in my class are not my fault and by signing this you can not sue me. Please give me no reason to use aggression. **_

_** Thank you,**_

_** Siax Nara**_

Last time I checked teachers weren't allowed to do that. Man, school sure is different here than in Destiny Islands.

I ran my hand throw my hair and sighed.

The sound of Hayner and his friends talk was a quiet murmur. Hayner hung out with Kairi and her sister Namine. Apparently the Hart twins were the complete opposite of each other. Kairi was loud and very open while Namine sat and listened to everyone talk. Then there was Pence a short chubby boy with a headband that he believes was lucky and Olette a little petite brunette with a friendly sense of humor. The asked a lot of questioned but they weren't very original. You know, the basics: where are you from, how is it there, do you miss it? I nibbled on a granola bar while waiting for the bell to ring so I can go to my other classes.

"What do you have next, Sora?" I looked up and Namine was leaning forward towards me. Her head was cocked to the side and him blond hair was beginning to get in her dark blue eyes. She was adorable.

I smiled "English Honors."

Kairi shook her head annoyed and rolled her eyes "Do you have all honors?"

I blinked; did I say something to aggravate her?

"Um... no I have two AP classes." I muttered.

She nearly fell out her seat and almost gave me a heart attack. "WHAT?!?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"…y-yes." I mumbled.

I silently wished for the bell to ring so I could run away. Why did she have to scream!

"Stop it Kai, your scary him!" Olette huffed crossing her hands.

Namine nodded giving me a sympathetic look. "Sorry! Its just, man, I didn't expect you to be a bookworm." Kairi spat defending herself.

I gave her a small smile but didn't trust myself with saying anything.

All I needed was for them to think of me as a wuss.

Just them the bell gods answered my pray and the shrill bell echoed through the halls. I quickly stood up and waved bye and almost ran away. I walked around all the slow walkers that like to take their sweet time to get to class. I really didn't want to be stared at but the more I wished the less it worked. It was a new cell phone or iPod or something. Like I was really that interesting.

I mean yeah my hair is kind of funny and my eyes are a little brighter then most people with sky blue eyes but that doesn't count! I'm not an alien people don't need to stare at me. I blushed and stared at feet as I walked.

Great, I was insulting myself. I sighed again, dude I seriously have problems.

The bell finally rang for lunch and I packed up my stuff. When I was about to walk out he class room door Hayner spotted me and began talking about some plan he had for all of us to go to the beach. I smiled and nodded, I loved the beach. He seemed pleased with my reaction and kept on going. We got in line for lunch and Pence met us there.

After we got our lunch and sat down he continued "Yeah so hopefully we can have it all done by Sat- oh god."

He sighed as Kairi turned around and began squeeling. As if they were dogs being called by their masters they all turned around at the same time. I felt my eyebrow rise.

"What is it?" I turned also to see a group of people beginning to walk through the cafeteria doors.

"Oh my gosh we haven't told you about the Fairs yet!" Kairi pushed Hayner off and took the seat next to me.

"They are the hottest guys in school. They were adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Fair and just moved in a couple months ago! And they are all together. Like _together_ together. Like that's," she inclined her head towards A tall brunette with stormy blue eyes, shaggy brown hair, and a scar running from his right eyebrow to his left cheek, holding hands with a blond with blue-green eyes and his hair literally defied gravity. And I thought my hair was bad. The blond smirked and tugged the brunettes arm then gave him a pleading look. The brunette seemed to understand and kissed his forehead and left. While the blond sat at a table in the back of the cafeteria. "Cloud and Squall Fair. But Squall tells all his teachers to call him Leon so I guess that's his nickname." She shrugged.

"Wow" was all I could say.

I mean what else could I say? Two more people walked in before she responded. She nodded towards them "That's Demyx Fair, he's really really weird. He acts like the world is his best friend and he is with the emo on Zexion." She said scrunching her nose.

I wonder is Demyx asked to be her friend or something. Demyx had blue eyes and dirty blond hair while Zexion had blue eyes and silver like blue hair. Demyx twirled around Zexion swinging his arms like a small child while Zexion merely looked at him as if he was ready to catch him if he were to trip or fall.

"Cloud guess what Zexy did today!" Demyx giggled as he sat down and lowered his voice so I couldn't hear him.

Zexion took out a book and read as one hand was protectively wound around Demyx's waist, as Demx waved his hands excitedly as he explain his story to Cloud. Cloud smiled and looked amused, I even smiled. This Demyx person seemed really interesting. I felt like laughing at how childish he looked. Kairi cut me from my thought "Oh oh!! That's him!!! It's Roxas!" she squealed and Namine looked up from her drawing to see this 'Roxas'.

"Roxas?" I asked looking towards the door to see a boy enter.

He looked the youngest from them all. He entered alone his face carrying I would guess a smug look. I blushed and couldn't look away, he was gorgeous. Wait what!

No bloody sheep no! I am not gay! As I mentally fought with myself he turned my way his blond hair covering his dark blue eyes. He looked at me and I couldn't help but stare down at the table and blush.

"Oh my goodness! He's staring at you!" Kari giggled and an awe sound when she saw me blushing.

I looked up and surely enough he was sitting nest to his family and was looking straight at me. I gasped and looked back down. Sora how many times do I have to tell you?!?!?! STOP ACTING LIKE A GIRL!


	5. In Ma Gi Na Ti On

Wohoo! More reviews! Thanks everyone! Ok so this chapter will have the Bio room scene. No this isn't exactly like the book or movie. Kk?- Sora

*sigh* No I don't own anything. Nor am I making money.

**Forbidden Temptation**

Ok, this isn't so bad. I mean I'm over reacting right?

Just because I saw the most handsome guy in the world and he is currently staring at me intensely, that doesn't mean anything right?

Yep, defiantly over reacting.

I nodded to myself and looked up and met his eyes, they were amazing. They looked so deep and dark it was almost freighting.

Kairi caught my attention though and pretty much ruined my mood "Don't waste your time though, he doesn't date. Apparently none of here is good enough for him." She said it with such disgust it was obvious he turned her down.

I let myself small and shook my head "Don't worry I wasn't even considering that."

Well I wasn't lying completely but no one was paying attention right?

The bell rang and Hayner and I walked to 5th which we had together.

"Well, Mrs. Yuna he's all yours!" Hayner said bowing to our teacher.

She smiled at me kindly and welcomed me warmly.

I smiled at her brightly and said gestured to the class "Please take any open seat that you will be comfortable in." I nodded and looked around in the class. My heart sunk into my stomach.

The only open seat was next to HIM. Roxas Fair.

I blushed and glared at my feet as I made my way over to him. Of course out of all the time I could have tripped I did now. I grabbed a random table to regain my balance while blushing a deeper shade of red, because the shade I had before wasn't red enough. I heard some of the kid snicker.

I allowed myself to sigh when I made it to my chair.

"Alright class! I hope you like the seat your seating in because that your seat for the rest of the year!" Mrs. Yuna said as she took her attendance sheet out.

Oh, this is ok. I mean it's not like he's actually going to talk to me. I mean we are only going to do labs and work together. I chewed on the cap of my pen as I struggled with trying to pay attention in class. It took all my will to not turn around and look at him. But I need to get my act together, I mean what would my mom think if I began lagging in school? She would defiantly force me to go back. I sighed and shook my head, and then she would be sad again. Roxas stood up and grabbed his stuff frantically as if he was being timed and stormed out of the room. The second he exited the room the bell rang.

I blinked, was it me or wasn't he going really fast.

As Ollete and Hayner walked with me to P.E., my mind was on Roxas. Did I do something wrong? I know I'm not going insane because even Hayner noticed something was wrong.

But he didn't seem interested, all he said was "Wow wasn't Fair on rush out. What'd you do?"

Yeah, like it was my fault why he ran out of the class. I didn't even talk to him!

"Sora heads up!" I looked up in time to have the ball land on my head.

"Dude you ok?" A boy with blond hair and tan skin asked. I nodded rubbing my sore head.

"You sure had you head in the clouds. By the way I'm Tidus." He said grabbing my hand and shaking it.

I nodded and laughed sheepishly "Yeah, sorry bout that. I'm Sora."

He nodded "I know. Everyone's been expecting you." I blinked several times.

Expecting me? Oh great, thanks dad.

"Well let's get back to the game!" He said jumping back to his side and continuing to play volleyball.

I stood in the back and watched them, play. It was a lot better this way, I don't get hurt and I don't hurt anyone. The bell rang and I grabbed my clothes sluggishly.

"Hey Sora, want to go get a bite to eat?" Hayner asked.

I shook my head "Sorry I gotta go turn this in, then I'm going home. Thanks for the invite though."

He smiled nodded and left. I made my way threw the maze of people that were at the school and finally found the office. I forced myself in and the warmth engulfed me again. I sighed contently and saw Roxas Fair whispering urgently to the receptionist. They both looked at me and he forced out a smile and hurried past me. Was it me or does he do that a lot? I made myself not think about it as I explained to the receptionist what a great day I had as she checked to see if I got all my classes found. She nodded and sent me on way.

When I got home I noticed there was no car in the driveway. I smiled, Guess I' making dinner today! I grabbed my stuff and hurried myself inside to seek some warmth and maybe some hot coco. I dropped my stuff in my room and noticed there was a small package on my bed. I felt my eyebrow raise as I opened it quickly.

Sweet! I did I little happy dance. I got a cell phone! I saw the letter attached to the back of the book and opened and shook my head chuckling when I was done reading.

_Dear Sora,_

_ Hey sweetie, I hope you're enjoying your stay! Vincent and I are well so don't worry your pretty little head about us. We just got to Radiant Garden and it a very beautiful place. When we were here I realized how much I missed you and how we have no communication. Vincent came up with the idea of a cell phone and I agree. Make sure you text you mom alright? You know the rules. Just because I'm not there it doesn't mean you can just give up in school. Ok? I'll be watching!!! Ha-ha! Love you my darling boy!_

_ The many loves and kisses,_

_ You're Mother. _

Mom believe me I won't forget. And I have no doubt you are happier right now without me than with me. I sat on my bed and gazed out my window. I know I didn't imagine it. Roxas was avoiding me, like I had a disease or something. I'm going to confront him tomorrow. I want to know what I did wrong. But for now, it time to make dinner for my dad.

I sighed and put my phone to charge as I headed downstairs.


	6. Playing Hooky?

Yes Sora and Roxas will have cell phones and instead of notes they will text. Also this also is an easier way for Sora and Riku to communicate. Kk? -Sora

*sigh* No I don't own anything. Nor am I making money.

**Forbidden Temptation**

I sighed in frustration; this was going to be very difficult. All day I've been worried about how to confront Roxas but I never thought about one small little thing.

What is the blond decided to not show?

I felt like stomping my feet when I saw that his seat was empty in 5th period. Really? I had the best luck. I took notes but every couple of minutes I felt my eyes wonder towards the door, as if hoping he would walk in with some big explanation why he was late. When the bell rang I rolled my eyes. Of course the day I wanted to talk to him, he's not there. I should have seen it coming.

For the rest of the week it was the same no show, I tried not to look disappointed or angry about the situation but I had to get answers. I was thinking about maybe going up to his family and asking why he wasn't showing up but I decided against it. That Leon guy was a scary and I didn't want to anger him. So I asked the Fair dictionary herself: Kairi.

I decided to ask her during lunch on Friday when everyone was concentrating on their own conversations. I decided to pretend it was only curiosity but I didn't expect her to jump into it so easily. Either I'm a good actor or she really like them. And I'm leaning more towards option two...

"Hey Kai, Do the Fair's miss school a lot?" I asked nibbling on my sandwich. She looked at me and her eyes grew with excitement.

"Well, yeah. Everyone respect Mr. Fair that if any of his kids miss school no questions are asked."

"Really…" She nodded and scooted closer to me to whisper in my ear.

"Wanna know why?" I nodded my head quickly and a little too eagerly for my liking.

"It's because their father is like the richest person in Twilight Town."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked confused. So what if he had a lot of money.

"Sora, remember in history? The more money a person has the more power they have. There's a rumor that Mr. Fair could buy the whole town if he really wanted to." Namine spoke joining our conversation. I nodded remembering that lecture.

"So it's no big deal to see them gone," I said trying to process all this new information. They nodded and the bell rang. I sighed; I wish I had more time to ask them questions.

When I got home I guess my dad could see that I was a lot more thoughtful than usual because at dinner the first thing he asked was "What's up, Sor?"

I blinked a couple times and shook my head "Just thinking, Dad." I said simply.

I don't know why, but I just didn't want to accept the fact that the Fair's were that powerful. It seemed surreal. Besides being amazingly beautiful they were amazingly wealthy and powerful? Come on, that just doesn't happen in real life.

"What about, my boy? Come on, surely your old dad can help you out." He said pulling me out of my thoughts.

I sighed and nodded in agreement. He maybe met the Fairs.

"Dad, who are the Fairs?" I asked. He pulled in surprise and laughed after a moment of silence.

"Who are they? Well Zack Fair is the doctor at the hospital. And his kids go to your school." He said resuming his eating. He acted like we were talking about the food. Like there was nothing special about them at all.

"But why does everyone say they can buy the whole town if they wanted?" I asked perplexed.

"Sor, come on your better than to surround yourself in petty rumors. I raised you better." He said acting like a father. I sighed and slumped in my seat. He was right. Gosh what was I thinking?

"I-I…I-I'm sorry dad. Yeah your right." I muttered blushing.

He looked up and shook his head. "Sora. You are going to hear a lot in this town. Believe me when I say, 'don't judge a book by it cover.'"

I blinked what did that have to do with anything?

"Huh?" I asked putting down my fork.

"Sora, half the people you meet in this town won't be exactly what they seem. Don't judge them for what you see or what people tell you. Give them a chance to show you themselves."

Wow. I felt my mouth hang open. I never know my dad was this full of… I don't know… full of wisdom.

"Wow dad. That was deep." I said after a moment of silence.

He laughed and stood up with his plate and placed it in the sink. "Sora, you're a good boy. Your mother raised you well."

Then all of a sudden he opens the freezer and ate ice cream out of the carton. The next part I'm sure you can all guess what not very pretty. Let's just say my dad slept on the couch and wasn't going to have a very good headache in the morning.

I went to my room and noticed my phone screen was shinning. I smiled when I saw **'New TXT message from Mom.'** I quickly opened the device and read it.

**Hey Sora. How was school?**

I punched in the little letters replying:

**Hey mom. It was cool. How's Radiant Garden?**

After it sent I placed my phone on the table next to my bed. I opened the window and gazed lazily outside. I was going to find out what the Fairs were really like and why Roxas wasn't at school.


	7. Then Why Twilight Town?

Because I loves you all so very much I will post two chapters in one day. xD You have no idea how happy I was when I read you review. I was jumping up and down and dancing, thank you!!!- Sora

*sigh* No I don't own anything. Nor am I making money. P.s. I hope you all saw the irony and foreshadowing in the last chapter. *cough cough wink wink nudge nudge*

**Forbidden Temptation**

I woke up feeling like a fell from a flight of stairs; my back burned and aches, I had a horrible headache, and I was drooling. Ok so people don't do the last one when they fall down stairs but oh well. I lifted my head and noticed I fell asleep on my desk. "Augh," I groaned and let my head fall back onto the desk with a loud 'smack'. Laguna opened the door "Ok, Sor I'm off to work." I grunted and waved bye without lifting my head. I heard him laughing as he walked down the stairs, that jerk. I sighed and lifted myself up with all the force I could muster and somehow manage to get myself to the bathroom.

After I did my duties and took a shower I walked down the stairs began making myself something for breakfast. I decided on some eggs and ate my breakfast slowly. I decided I notice something shining brightly outside that made my heart skip.

The sun.

The SUN was actually shinning outside! I jumped up and ran outside and felt the warmth kiss my cheeks and my face. I sighed contently, I knew the sun would probably not last that long, so I ran inside grabbed a book I got from the library and a bottle of water and sat outside and read in the back yard. I almost felt like at home, it made me happy. "See Sora? I told you the sun would come out sooner or later." I told myself giggling and reading my book.

"Sora! SORA!!!" I woke up with a yelp and looked around frantically. "Sora, what are you doing sleeping outside! You're going to catch a cold! Come on inside!" I nodded and grabbed my things and ran inside. "Sorry, I-it was just such I nice day and I was reading outside and I guess I fell asleep." I said rubbing the back of my head nervously. My dad laughed and shook his head.

"What I'm I going to do with you?" he said chuckling. I shrugged knowing it was a rhetorical question. "I was just so excited. The sun was actually out!" I said sighing as I walked into the kitchen to see what to make for dinner.

The weekend passed a little too quickly for my liking but I got to spend some time with Riku Sunday. His father and he came to watch some game so I didn't have to make dinner. Riku gave me his number and we talked mostly about the past. But I was on a mission. As I drove myself to school I convinced myself if Roxas wasn't there at school then I would confront his siblings.

The day passed fast and I hardly paid any attention to my lessons. Just barely enough so the teachers wouldn't call on me to prove that I wasn't listening. At lunch I made sure I arrived early to see if he was really there. But when I got and sat down next to Namine I noticed they hadn't arrived just yet. "Sora! Guess what!" Kairi squealed as she sat down next to me.

I smiled and of course replied with a 'what.' "Hayner just asked me to the prom! Who are you going with?" she asked tugging at my arm.

I shook my head "I'm not going." Everyone at my table gasped and looked at me with owl-like eyes. "What?!" Kairi demanded.

I nodded but I didn't get a chance to answer because Roxas entered the cafeteria. My pulses quicken and my memory was so wrong. He was 100 times more handsome than last time I saw him. He was wearing a black button up shirt opened with a white turtle-neck long sleeve shirt under and black jeans. My blush came full force when his eyes connected with mine.

"Oh that's why…" Kairi said smiling. OH no. No. ! She got all wrong. I mean I was waiting for him to ask me. Or I wasn't saving myself for him!

"Kai no that not it." I whispered angrily as she smirked at me. She just waved me away with her hand and snuggled next to Hayner.

I sighed in frustration and looked up to see Roxas staring at me intensely. I blushed and looked at the wood cravings on the table. The way he stares at me, it's like he trying to stare straight into my soul.

I didn't notice the bell ring until Hayner pushed me lightly and I noticed everyone was leaving the cafeteria. I sighed, here goes nothing.

When I entered the class room, he was already there and he looked up when I came in. I pulse quicken and I hurried on my way towards him and took my seat.

"Hello, I'm sorry but we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Roxas Strife" a smooth velvet voice told me softly. I looked up at him and his crystal blue eyes again tried to crave me till he reached my soul.

"Hi, I'm Sora," I said trying to control my heart beat. It was beating so fast I'm almost positive he could here it. He smiled and brushed his bangs out of his eyes.

"I know. We have all been expecting the son of the chief police for a while now." I swear I felt like I was going to faint. He smiled at me! Oh god, Sora not now! Be a girl later!

"I knew my dad told everyone." I said sighing. He nodded and Mrs. Yuna clapped her hands to get our attention. We were going to do a lab so I got to keep talking to him.

"So let's get started shall we, partner?" he asked pulling up his sleeves and looking into the pouring some of the liquid into the tube. I nodded and read the instructions. In the end we were the first lab group done.

"So how what do think about the rain?" He asked after we turned in our papers. I scrunched my nose. "I don't really like it. In Destiny Islands, it probably rains 1 or twice every couple of months. It's not bad; I'm just not used to it." I said sighing. He looked confused.

I wanted pet him, he reminded me of a kitty, the way he tilted his head and his eyebrows furrowed forward. "Then why would you move to the wettest and coldest world?"

"Well, it's a pretty long story." I said laying my head on my hand.


	8. How to Save a Life

Okie dokie! This one goes to my faithful reader Acire the Blood Dancer. Thank you for being there for me since the beginning!-Sora

*sigh* No I don't own kingdom hearts. *growls*

**Forbidden Temptation**

He smirked at me and chuckled a bit. "I'm sure I can keep up."

I scrunched my nose. I really don't like telling people why I moved. It kinda makes me feel like I'm complaining about my life. "Well, when I was little, my parents got divorced. And recently my mother remarried." I said simply.

"So you don't like the guy…?" Roxas asked leaning forward trying to get more information.

I shook my head, "No it's not that. Vincent is a great guy really. It's just that he moves around a lot. And even though my mom didn't tell me, I know she was upset from being away from him and not being able to go with him. So I came to spend some time with my dad and so she could go with him."

He again looked confused, "What does your stepfather do for a living?"

"He plays the violin." I remembered the when he actually wrote a song for me. I smiled, agreeing with myself that I made the right decision. Vincent really tried to bond with me and he really wanted to be like a dad to me.

"Is he Vincent Valentine?" Roxas asked.

"Yep," I said simply. He met my mother in one of his concerts and they fell in love afterwards. At first I didn't really like the idea of my mother dating him. But he warmed me up somehow.

"I'm a big fan of his works." Roxas said in awe.

"You like classical music?" I asked. He nodded and smiled.

"Then if it's alright that I ask, Why are so upset?"

I felt my eyes go wide. How did he know I was upset? I thought my façade was perfect. It was true I didn't like it here and I really wanted to go home. But I even convinced my dad, how did this guy that I barely met, like 3 minutes ago, already look straight through me? "What are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine!"

His eyes narrowed and we sat in silence for a while just staring at each other until he finally spoke, "I don't believe you."

I shrugged "You can believe whatever you'll like." He smirked again and nodded.

"True, I can believe whatever I want. But, I'm going to find out who you really are, not just what you show people. Because frankly, my dear. You are not happy. No matter what you tell yourself or what you show people." And with that the bell rang and he left. I blinked trying to process what he said.

Did he say he was going to find out who I really was? "Sora, come on we're gonna be late!" I looked up and Hayner was waving at me from the door. I nodded and quickly grabbed my stuff and ran after him.

I felt more tired than usual after P.E., as I walked out of the school to my car and noticed my shoes were untied. I sighed and told myself I would tie them later.

_**If I would have known that decision could end my life I would have tide them. But of course I didn't. **_

I continued walking and looked both ways before I crossed the parking lot to get to my car, which was on the far left side. As I walked I tripped on my shoe laces and landed on all fours. I was about to push myself back up when I saw the blinding lights of headlights and I froze like a deer. I heard people scream my name but I knew it was too late. So I closed my eyes and tensed waiting for the impact. I felt someone grabbed my waist and I heard a grunt. I opened my eyes and instead of seeing headlights I saw Roxas Strife. His hand was out and I saw a dent under his palm. His eyes grew wide when he saw that I was putting together the pieces. And just like that he was gone. I looked around frantically for him but he was gone.

Hayner, Tidus, and a couple other guys from my classes rushed towards me helped my up. Well, Tidus was actually caring me bridal style but yeah…

As I sat there in the hospital I felt guilty. My dad is probably freaking out right now. I sighed and the nurse looked at me worriedly. I put on the best smile I could muster and she smiled back.

"I'll bring in your dad now, sweetie." She told me patting my hand. I nodded slowly. I head a killer headache. I probably hit my head or something. Could have the whole Roxas thing been a dream? Did I imagine him there rescuing me? No. It was him. I'm positive. And if they lock me away for being insane then so be it.

"Sora!" I looked up and my dad ran to my side and took my hand. "Are you ok? I can't believe that happened. I'm sorry I didn't get here faster." He continued babbling on.

"Dad. Dad, seriously I'm fine." I told him smiling. He sighed and gently rubbed my head.

"You sure? I could sue him, you know." I though he was joking but he was 100% serious.

"Dad I'm fine really. And no I don't want sue him." I said crossing my arms. That's when the doctor entered. Wow. That's all I could say. He didn't look like a doctor. He looked more like a model for hospital clothes. He was tall, muscular, and had amazing blue eyes. He had a smile that could make anyone's day and his hair was black and spike up in different directions.

"So here is our chief's son. How are you doing, kiddo?" He asked. How old was he? He looked like 27 or something.

"I'm fine." I said as he checked my vitals.

"Well your vitals look good. I think you'll be just fine." He told me smiling sweetly. I couldn't help but smile back.

As my dad and I exited the hospital he told me sheepishly "You might want to call your mom..."

I froze, no he didn't. "Please tell me you didn't tell mom." I said. He smiled like a child would when they were caught doing something wrong.

I tried to seem nonchalant about it "Well she's probably… freaking out." I sighed as I walked into the lobby to call my mom. I took out my phone but I saw him. He was leaning against the door and he looked angry.

"Hey Roxas." My voice sounded bitter.

"Hello Sora, how's your head you hit it pretty hard." He said. He sounded like he regretted saving me.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked. I needed to make sure he was there. He nodded and we walked into a hallway that was empty and we stood close to each other so we would have to speak loudly.

"No one will believe you." He told me softly. Aha! So I wasn't going insane!

"I wasn't going to tell anyone! I just want to know why one second I was going to die or badly hurt and the next you saved me. You stop the car with your hand!" I said and with the more I said the more I felt like I was going insane.

"Do you have any idea how absurd you sound?" He asked.

I nodded "That's why I have to know the truth."

He sighed and pulled his hand through his hair. "Can't you just thank me and get over it?"

"Thank you." I spat angrily.

"Your not going to let this go are you." He said his eyes becoming hard.

I shook my head and he smiled bitterly "Then I hope you enjoy disappointment." And he walked away. I felt my heart drop into my stomach. I walked away the opposite way and blinked back tears. He did regret saving me, that son of a nutcracker. I called my mom and the whole time in the car ride home kept reassuring her not to fly over and make sure I was alright. The second I got home I went into my room and I felt like slamming the door.

I threw myself on my bad and cried. I cried until my eyes hurt and exhaustion took over me and fell asleep.


	9. Worst Day Ever

Ok! So I will update! I'm sorry the last one was sad. I hate how Mrs. Meyer ended that chapter. I would have like Bella to show more emotion, so I made Sora show more emotion. -Sora

*sigh* No I don't own kingdom hearts. *growls*

**Forbidden Temptation**

When I woke up I felt like poop. I was considering not going to school but I decided against it. Hayner and the gang were probably worried and I needed to go reassure them.

It turns out even the teachers knew what happened to me. Word goes around this town fast. But at least it got me no homework. "Hey Sora!" Tidus said sitting next to me at lunch.

I smiled at him and nodded. Honestly I felt a little weird about him carrying me like that, even though I was grateful. We ate lunch together and I really wanted it to last longer because I did not want to go to 5th period. When the shrill bell I grabbed my stuff and went on my way with Hayner.

"So do you think you can go this Saturday?" Hanyer asked.

"Probably, I still have to check in with my dad."

He smiled and nodded, "Well yeah of course! But let me now as soon as possible, I need to know who I'm going to give a ride and take them back home."

"Oh I can probably give myself a ride." He nodded.

"Well see you in a bit." He said walking to his seat. I nodded and made my way over to mine. Roxas was there and I made sure I didn't look at him.

"Hello Sora. How's you head?" He asked. Yeah, pretend like you care, you insensitive jerk.

I grunted and nodded then sat down, I made sure not once to look at him. I slumped in my chair and looked at Mrs. Yuna. It didn't look like she was going to start anytime soon, so I took out a piece of paper and began doodling. I needed a distraction so I wouldn't have to concentrate on him. I began drawing keys in different shapes and styles.

"Ok class! It's partner time! I will put questions on the overhead and you and partner discuss and then raise your hand to answer the question. Alright? Here we go!" Mrs. Yuna said as she turned on the overhead.

"Alrighty then," I said putting my drawings away to switch with a blank piece of paper.

"So you official hate me now?" He said smirking. Ok what the heck?! He's acting like he's pleased to see me upset. I growled.

"No I don't… Yet." I murmured. He chuckled and we both look up at the question.

"It's Genesis." I said about to raise my hand but he shook his head.

"No, it is a Subphylum," He said as he raised his hand.

"Yes, Roxas?" She asked. "It's Subphylum, ma'am," Roxas said. She smiled and nodded. Oh great that a good punch to the ego. He smiled at me but I just looked away.

He handed me a piece of paper that was the prettiest writing I've ever seen. Wait! No! I shook my head and read it quickly.

_**Sora this is for the best believe me.**_

Ok... what the heck is talking about? So I responded in my messy writing,

_Ok… what are you talking about?_

I handed it back to him as I tried to think of the answer for the next question on the board. He handed it back to me and again I read it.

_**We shouldn't be friends.**_

Woopin flipin do. So now he is trying to protect me from himself. It really bugs me when guys do this. I've had enough of it in books and now I can really feel what those girls felt when that happened to them.

_Ok, you know what. I'm sorry if you regret saving me yesterday ok? I'll pretend I don't know you and you'll pretend you don't know me. I hope you have a good life Roxas Strife._

I threw the note on his side of the table. I know I was overreacting but frankly I don't care right now. I had a really bad day and today wasn't helping at all. I heard him gasp and I looked up to see him staring at me with his mouth open. I rolled my eyes and raised my hand to answer the question.

"Yes, Sora?" Mrs. Yuna said smiling. "It has 4 carbons," I said loud enough for her to hear. She smiled and nodded and explained why it the answer was four instead of two. He handed me back my paper but wouldn't let go of the paper until I looked up to meet his eyes.

_**Sora Hikari Kazekami, you think I **__regret __**saving you life? Well I'm sorry to bust your bubble but I'm not.**_

I felt like crumpling the paper from how angry I was.

_You don't? Then why the heck are you treating me like this? I'm not some toy you can push around Roxas. Believe it or not I have feelings too._

I handed back the paper and laid my head on my desk. I felt tired and wanted to go to sleep. I was tired of everything. I felt a hand rub my head softly; I closed my eyes and leaned towards it. It felt nice.

"Sora, wake up now. Come on, Sora." A soft voice whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes and it was dimly lit. It took me a while to notice that I was in a car but what really freaked me out that I wasn't in MY car. I was in someone else car. I jumped and frantically looked around.

"Hey, calm down." Wait a minute. I was in Roxas's car.

"Where am I?" I whispered.

"At your house," he said inclining his head toward the building outside. I looked outside, yep, that was my house but the question is how did I get here?

"I can see that, but how did I get here?" I asked almost afraid of the answer.

He smiled and ruffled my hair which made me pout. "You fell asleep in Bio; I thought maybe you were having a long day. So I took you to the health office and asked if I could take you home and here we are." He said nonchalantly.

"How do you know we I live?" I asked backing up a little.

He rolled his eyes "Oh please, Sora we live in a small town. Everyone knows where the chief of police lives."

I nodded, that made sense. I was just overreacting. I swallowed hard "Thank you Roxas."

"Listen Sora. About earlier today, I don't regret saving you. It's just that it would be better if we aren't friends. I'm not-" I cut him off.

"Listen Roxas. I don't need you protecting me like some damsel in distress alright? I can take care of myself and if I didn't want to be your friend because you were dangerous I wouldn't have told you about myself." I said simply.

"You don't know anything about me." He said shaking his head.

"That's why I want to be your friend. I want to know everything about you," I shot back.

"That's not a good idea." He said softly.

"Why won't you give me that chance? Do you really not like me that much? Spare all the lies and tell me the truth," I said. "Because I've seriously had enough."

He looked at me for a while and sighed several times and then brushed my cheek with the back of his hand. I blushed immediately and notice that his hands were freezing cold.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow for school. Then you can ask me all the questions you want." He said looking at my house. Wait did I hear him right? He was going to pick me up?

"Um… alright then I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked slowly getting out of his car. He nodded and sped away after I got out of his car. I shakily walked into my house and up to my room. I took out my jacket and noticed that a paper fell out of my pocket.

_**If you want to talk or text here's my number. **_

_**-Roxas Strife**_

I blushed and did a happy dance. I immediately took out my phone and punched his number in. Ok so maybe this wasn't the worst day ever.


	10. You or Him

Hey guys!!! Sorry I haven't updated lately!!1 ^^ I'll make it up to you guys!! And hope you guys are enjoying your vacation cuz I sure am!!! XD-Sora

Forbidden Temptation

I paced around my room in deep thought. It's been official 3 hours of my 'friendship' speech with Roxas. I sighed and decided to text Riku and Roxas. I threw myself on my bed and punched a simple '**hey**' and hit send.

"Sora?" I jumped and my hear beat against my throat.

"y-yeah?" I asked my phone.

"Uh… Up here Sor," I looked up to my ceiling and didn't see anything. I felt my eyebrows furrow in confusion. I yelped when I felt a fist come down on my head. As a reflex I wrapped my arms around my head and glared at my intruder. Of course it's Riku.

I rolled my eyes and mutter a quick 'jerk'.

He laughed and took my phone from my hands, "Oh, who are you texting? Your girlfriend?"

"Riku! Give that back!" I demanded trying to grab it from his hands. He laughed shaking his head as my reflexes were pathetic compared to his cat-like ones.

"Sora, I'm home!" I heard Laguna say.

I ran down the stairs and cried out "Daddy! Riku is being mean and won't give me back my phone!!" I made sure I pouted and made my eyes bigger than they usually were. I kinda feel bad for using this 'weapon' that I got my way with people but at the moment I really didn't care. Laguna's eyes went wide and anger formed in his eyes.

"Riku, get your ass down here and give Sora back his phone!" He demanded. I smirked, _I still got it_. Riku came downstairs and handed me my phone muttering 'little devil'.

I hugged my father and smiled hugely at him "Thanks Daddy!" and skipped to the kitchen.

I almost fell over laughing, it went too perfectly. Riku came into the kitchen with a scowl on his face as he lent against the counter.

"So, you're a daddy's boy?" I laughed at the venom in his voice and shook my head. I looked at my phone and noticed I got a text message. I smiled again and quickly read it while trying not to squeal.

**Hello Sora. What's up?**

I guess he doesn't use text-talk…

**Just making dinner and you?**

I put my phone in my pocket and Riku's eyebrow raised. "Who's Roxas?"

"A friend from school," I said nonchalantly.

"Roxas Fair?" he asked again and I nodded.

"I don't know Sor…" I blinked a couple times.

"Huh? What do you mean you don't know?" I asked stopping what I was doing.

"I mean, I don't think he's a good friend for you." Riku said cupping my chin in his hands. I slapped his hands away annoyed.

"You don't even know him," I spat back.

His eyes narrowed, "I've been living here a lot longer than you Sora. I know the Fair's. You don't. They aren't what you're looking for."

I growled, even though I didn't want to admit it he was right. I didn't know the Fair's. "Your right, that's why I'm going to learn all I can about them,"

"Sora, you're going inside a world where you're blind. You have no idea what kind of person he is! You think just because he gave you his number your best friends now? If you're doing this for the munny then you're just a sick spoiled brat who's used to getting what he wants!" he spat.

I froze I didn't even notice the tear escaping from my eyes. That's what I was to him? Really, in his eyes I'm just a spoiled brat?

I pointed towards a direction I didn't even know if it really was towards the door "G-g-get o-out" I whispered shakily. I couldn't see clearly behind my tears but it looked like he was trying to move towards me.

"Sora-"

"G-GET O-OUT!" I yelled, hoping my dad would hear and kick him out. My wish came true because when Riku grabbed my chin Laguna stormed in "What is going on?!"

Riku turned around looked at him then back at me. I sobbed trying to break his hold on me.

"Ku, let him go. You and I need to have a little _talk_," Laguna said grabbing his shoulder. Riku nodded and left. I didn't notice he was the only thing holding me up until I crumpled to the floor. I hugged my knees and cried. I was really getting sick of this place. My phone began vibrating and thinking it was my mom I answered.

"He-h-hello?" I mumbled.

"_Sora? What's wrong?"_

I gasped, oh no. Not him, not now!

"N-nothing, I'm fine." I whispered so my voice wouldn't crack.

"_No, you do not sound 'fine'. Now tell me what's wrong"_

Did I hear the sound of an engine starting? I sobbed and closed my eyes.

"Roxas, I ha-h-have to g-go. S-so-sorry." I whispered and hung up.

* * *

I opened my crusty eyes and looked around. Wait! I was in the kitchen, how did I end up here? Where is 'here'? When my eyes became used the darkness in the room I noticed it was my own. I sighed while feeling around my bed for a plushy or something to snuggle up to but instead I found a hand. Not only was it a human hand but it was freezing cold. Colder than the rails at school. I didn't really freak out when I found, what really freak me out was the part it grabbed my fingers in response.

I threw my self off my landing on the hardwood floor with a 'thud' and was about to scream bloody murder until said hand covered my mouth. My eyes went wide with fear, the hand was a deadly pale in the moonlight and it almost seemed to glow. I felt my body begin to shake violently from the cold and fear.

The hand began caressing my face as I heard the said person whisper "Shush, there, there. It's only me."

"Roxas?" I whispered. Roxas moved into the moonlight so I could see that it was really him.


	11. First Kiss

Ok time to continue! Happy Thanks Giving Everyone!-Sora

**Forbidden Temptation**

"Roxas?! In the name of all that is holy what the heck are you doing here!?" I whispered frantically.

"I was worried about you," he whispered back nonchalantly.

I felt my eyebrow rise, "I told you I was fine! Do you have any idea how lucky you are my Dad did see you? What if he thought you were a robber?! He would have shot you!"

He chuckled softly extending his arms lift me off the floor and place me next to him on my bed.

I growled softly, "I'm serious, you know."

"Believe me Sora, your father wouldn't have seen me," Roxas whispered. He smirked when I continued to glare at him. He leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "Want to know why?"

I blushed while nodding my head. He laughed softly in my ear which made me shift uncomfortably.

Roxas cupped my face in his cold palms while smiling brightly at me. My heart fluttered as I smiled back, "I'm a vampire."

My smile faltered, "What?" I whispered, did I hear him right?

He let go of my face and pointed to his chest emphasizing each word, "I. am. A. vampire."

I giggled softly shaking my head, "Silly, seriously how did you get in here?"

He showed mock despair, "Oh Shiva, Sora won't believe me. What in the world will I do?"

I covered my mouth to keep from laughing out loud. I pressed my lips together tightly to keep from smiling and shook my head, "Prove it."

He smirked, "But what will I ever do if my precious little Sora doesn't want me anymore? Oh how will I live?"

I giggled, "Well if you are a vampire you would be dead already so…"

His laughter shook my bed, "Touché."

"I promise I won't see you any differently," I whispered playing a long.

He stared at me for a while then nodded, "Grab a jacket and let's go."

I blinked a couple times then locked at my alarm clock, "Are you sure? I mean its 3 in the morning!"

"Hey, do you want me to prove it or not," he whispered as he got off my bed. I nodded following him off my bed and walked to my drawers. I picked my thickest jacket and put it on as I walked towards my door.

"Now where do you think your going?" He said grabbing my arm spinning me around.

"Towards the door…" I whispered confused. He winked at me and walked towards my window. Oh no, I wasn't liking the sound of this. He lifted it as high as it would go and beckoned me with his finger, "Come here."

I walked towards him and looked out my window, did he have a trampoline or something at the bottom?

What happened next I really didn't expect, I mean who would? He grabbed me around my waist and jumped out of the window. But before I could even react he carried me bridal style and ran.

And believe me when I say that guy could _run_.

* * *

The cold caressed my face as the wind whipped my hair. It was amazing how fast we were going, the trees flew past us in dangerous speeds were all the colors melted together to form colors I never knew existed. I looked up to see Roxas's eyes were wide and sparkling their blue hues glowing in the pale moonlight as his halo of gold locks flews behind him. He eyes gave off emotions of excitement and exhilaration. He was absolutely beautiful, his pale skin looking more deathly pale compared to the dark greens of the trees we ran by. I turned my attention back to the direction we were heading, at first it looked like a small dot but it came fast as a large opening. It was a little meadow the dark green grass glittered with dew and splashes of pinks, yellows, and purples. It was so pretty I couldn't help but gasp. He put me down gently.

"Ok, I believe you," I croaked out.

He laughed and winked at me, "I'm sorry but I'm not done with you yet."

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves, "Ok go show me your vampireness."

He laughed and bowed, "Yes, my lord."

He walked towards a large tree and jumped all the way to the highest branch. I giggled and clapped my hands as his bowed like a magician doing magic tricks. He jumped back down landing as graceful as a cat. Then he walked to a shorter tree and ripped it from it roots and threw it to the tree he had just been on splitting it in have. The force shook the ground with vibrations making me yelp and close my eyes.

When I opened my eyes he was probably two inches in front of me. I blushed blinking a couple times. "Well, um.. That was amazing," I whispered.

He looked at confused, "You aren't running away."

I giggled despite the nervous bubbles churning in my stomach, "Sorry to disappoint you. But you aren't that scary."

A predatory smirk grew on his face and he licked his lips, "Hey I was wondering if I could try something."

I nodded which was kind of hard since his was moving closer and if I bent my head any lower it would collide with his.

Ok I'm going to warn you right now, I've never kissed anyone before. Boy or girl.

So I was completely freaking out when his lips pressed against me. It was gentle almost ghost-like. His lips were as cold as his hands which made me want to press harder against him.

I snaked my arms around his neck as he titled his head to kiss me at a better angle. I gasped when he pushed me so my back hit the soft wet grass. I shivered from the cold as the cold bit through my clothes.

He growled biting on my bottom lip which made me open my mouth to allow his tongue to enter my mouth. I froze, I ranked my brain for something to do but Roxas determined to get me moving again ravished my mouth. I moaned and shyly touch his tongue with my own.

He quickly won the fight for dominance, his taste was amazing. There was almost no way to describe other than absolutely mouth watering. But when the fire reached my lungs I had to break the kiss as I panted to regain oxygen his lips moved to my neck and he sucked vigorously on my jugular. Even though I knew he could end my life right there I really didn't care.

He pulled back sounding as breathless as me and whispered against my lips, "Wow, you're a hell of a good kisser." And he placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

I blushed and hide my face in my jacket. That was amazing, but it came way too fast.

He laughed gently pulling my chin up to look at him, "Well, I was supposed to do this first but yeah I got a little carried away there. I'm deeply apologize. Sora, will you go out with me?"

I giggled, "Sure, I'd love too."

He took out his phone and frowned, "We better take you home."

I pouted shaking my head.

Roxas chuckled kissing my forehead, "Sorry, but I'd rather not give you father a heart attack when he wakes up to check on you."

I crossed my arms, "I'm perfectly safe and fine."

Again he laughed and poked my forehead, "Sora, making out with a vampire isn't safe."

I stuck my tongue out, "Says you."

He got up off of me shaking his head. "Well, which you like: piggyback or bridal-style?" he asked running his hand through his messy hair.

I blinked, it took me a while to realize he meant as in which way I look like to be carried home. "Uh.. Piggyback," I said standing up.

He turned his back towards me as I climbed on and ran before even warning me first.

"You jerk! I could have fallen off!" I yelled increasing my hold on his neck and waist.

His only response was laughter as he continued to run completely carefree.

* * *

He jumped up my window and walked towards bed turning so I could landed on my bed. When I actually regained the feeling of my arms and legs I fell on my bed with a big 'oof!'. Roxas covered his mouth to keep him fro laughing as I glared daggers at him.

"S'not funny," I spat.

"Of course not," he said chuckling.

"Well, I'll see you in a bit." He said placing a small kiss on my lips.

"Huh were are you going?" I asked not wanting to let him go.

"I've got to go get ready to take my little princess to school," He said smirking.

"Little princess?" I asked. Last time I checked he didn't have any sisters.

He shook his head and pointed towards me. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Yes you, Sora. Remember I'm taking you to school tomorrow. So I'll be here in like an hour ok?" He said nuzzling my neck.

"Hey last time I check I wasn't a girl," I spat pushing him off of me.

"Maybe you should check again," he said clinging onto me.

I growled, "Don't make me push you out of my window, vampire!"

He laughed pretending to look horrified. "I'll see you in a bit Sora." He said kissing my forehead and disappearing like smoke. I blinked and ran towards my window looking around to see if I saw a ghost like figure running but say nothing.

I rolled my eyes muttering something about vampires and walked toward my alarm clock to see what time it was.

"Really? 6:36?" I sighed walking towards my drawer to get my cloths for school.

Well that was one way to ask someone out.


	12. First Relationship

Vacation! Lets see how Sora holds up with his new boyfriend shall we?-Sora

**Forbidden Temptation**

As I let the warm water unwinds my nerves all I could think about Roxas. Is it possible that all those movies, stories, and myths were all true? And if that was all true, could other stories be true also? I sighed in frustration and turned off the water. I honestly didn't care what anyone at school that about me and my relationship with Roxas except one certain person.

My dad.

I mean at least I knew what my mom would do. She would squeal, say she knew all along, and force me to take a picture of him and send it to her immediately, but my dad. I had no idea how he would react. I walked sluggishly down the stairs, I felt guilty for not wanting to tell him.

"Hey you're up early," Laguna said lifting his head off the couch pillow.

I laughed, "Long night?"

"Yeah, I didn't even make it to my bed." He said sighing.

"Sleeping on the couch is bad for your back," I said as I walked into the kitchen to make myself breakfast.

"I'll keep that in mind, Mom." He grunted. I heard the couch creak in protest as he tried to lift himself off.

I felt my eye twitch on the last word he said. "Hey watch it! I won't make you dinner and you'll have to eat outside food!" I threatened.

I heard him laugh, "Oh how will I ever survive,"

I poked my head out of the kitchen to stick my tongue out at him.

"Ready for school?" he asked changing the subject.

"Hm? Oh yeah I guess," I said.

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout son? A special girl?" he teased.

I felt my face heat up but I rolled my eyes, "No dad, no girl" A stupid vampire guy, I thought bitterly as I stabbed my cereal suddenly not feeling hungry.

"Oh really? I don't believe you. There had to be _someone_ who caught your eye." He continued. I could just imagine his eye brow raising.

"Yeah," was all I could say just as a loud car horn impatiently called out. I growled but stood up and grabbed my book bag near the door.

"Bye Dad, Be careful at work!" I called out as I left the house.

Here goes nothing.

"So for how long have you been a vampire?" For the last 10 minutes on our way to school have been nonstop questions about Roxas's life. I found out the basics at least like:

He's 108 years old.

His favorite color is blue.

He has 4 brothers and some mystery sister that he hasn't heard from in like 20 years.

He likes music and will listen to any type.

I know it doesn't seem like much but the car ride was so short! I growled in frustration when the school building came into view. He chuckled and parked the car next to s shiny silver Lexus.

"That's Leon's," he said simply as if that simple sentence should explain everything.

"Huh?" I asked staring at the shiny car glistening in the dull sunlight. Roxas open my door and held his hand out for me, "Princess?"

My eyes narrowed as I exited the car and without looking back walked towards my first period.

"Well you sure are hot tempered," a smooth voice mused.

I turned around and saw Demyx Strife smirking at me. "Uh hi?" I said waving weakly.

"Demyx," Roxas snapped warping his arm around my waist.

"Come on Roxy!" Demyx whined crossing his arms.

"No," Roxas said coldly. They both glared at each other, almost as they were internally fighting. Demyx gave me a skeptical look, "You know I won't hurt him!"

I gave Roxas a confused glare, he simply gave me the I'll-tell-you-later look. I huffed crossing my arms looking at Demyx wanting to know what was really going on. Demyx shrugged pouting as Roxas pulled me away. After we were halfway to my first period I spoke not being able to keep quiet anymore, "What was that about?"

"My family wants to meet you," he said.

A smile crept into my facial features. They already wanted to meet me? This is great! Wait, what if I'm not what they want? What if they try to separate us? No, I'm just overreacting! Demyx said himself he would hurt me.

"What are you thinking about?" Roxas said outside my first period.

I smiled at him brightly, "I would love to meet your family! And I guess I'll see you at lunch?"

He nodded a ghost of a smile lingering on his lips as be placed a small chaste kiss on my lips and left.

I floated to the rest of my classes.

"So you are coming this Saturday right?" Hayner asked as we walked toward the lunch cafeteria. I smiled and nodded.

"I haven't been to the beach in so long, it'll be great!" I responded.

"You should see the waves over here their huge!" Tidus said bumping into Hayner. I giggled winking "I can handle it!"

"Oh really?" Tidus mocked getting a little too close. "Really," I said glaring. We both kept blank glares for about 30 seconds until I burst out laughing. I was never good at staring contests and I was always the one who first lost. Tidus laughed also, "I'm gonna have to call you bluff Kazekami!" I shrugged unmoved, " That's fine." He pushed me lightly as we laughed again and sat down next to the girls.

"Oh my goodness Sora! Is Roxas doing that too you?" Olette asked wide-eyed.

"Neh?" I asked looking over my shoulder. Leon, Cloud, Zexion, and Demyx were there but no Roxas. My eyebrows pulled together in confusion. Where did Roxas go? A whistle broke me from my thoughts and I saw Roxas sitting alone in a table to the west side of the cafeteria. When he saw he caught my attention he winked and beckoned me over with his finger.

"Does he mean you?" Kairi asked amazed. I shrugged, "Better go see what he wants."

As I walked over to Roxas I felt like I have 50 eyes staring holes onto my back. I wouldn't be surprised if they were actually trying to.

"How about you join me for lunch?" Roxas asked patting the seat next to him. I smiled and nodded not wanting anything more.

"You hungry? You can have anything you'd like." He said waving to the plate full of food in front of him.

"Thank you," I said picking up a apple taking a couple of careful bites.

"So, what does your mother do for a living?" he asked.

"Ah nope! Today is my turn!" I snapped shaking my head.

He raised one of his eyebrows, "What?"

"Today is my turn for questions. Tomorrow you can ask me all the questions you'd like." I said taking a swig of the lemonade next to him.

He smiled shaking his head, "Then please by all means ask away."

"Can you eat?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow but picked up a piece of pizza off the plate and took a big bite. My eyes went owlish as he took a couple of quick chews and swallowed. I had to remind myself to close my mouth.

He laughed at my expression, "What? If you had to swallow dirt you could, couldn't you?"

I scrunched my nose in distaste, "I had to swallow dirt once on a dare. It wasn't too bad."

He laughed ruffling my hair, "I can't say I'm surprised." I stuck my tongue out but laughed softly.

"So, who transformed you?" I asked.

His facial expression completely changed. It went from happy to cold and guarded. He almost seemed to be father away from me than he was a couple seconds ago. Before I could ask him why he answered my question.

"My father." He said coolly. "Did he bite you when you didn't expect it or…?" No bad Sora! Can't you see he doesn't want to talk about it? Maybe he isn't ready to talk to you about something that personal! I mean isn't this your first day going out? Way to go hot shot!

"No, actually I was dying. He saved me." He said turning away from me.

"I'm sorry!" I blurted out before I even thought about what I was saying.

His cold expression melted into an amused smirk, "What are you sorry for?"

"It was completely out of line I shouldn't have ask you that!" I blurted out again. Sheesh Sora don't you ever learn?!

He laughed, "Sora, I know you said it was your turn but at least allow me one question. How many relationships have you had?"

I blinked a couple times staring into those pool of blue. I shook my head, "None."

He froze, "None, as in zero. Your 17 years old and you've never had a girlfriend?"

I pouted blushing crossing my arms, "So what! I just never had the time and most girls think of me as their brother rather than a boyfriend. It just never happened ok? Don't rub it in, lover-boy!"

He laughed grabbing his sides to try to regain control of himself. I brought my fist down on his head and snapped, "What how many relationships have _you _had hm?"

It was almost as if I didn't hit him because he continued to chuckle pretending to wipe his eyes even though we both knew there were none.

"Well I've had a few," he said after he controlled himself.

"Oh," was all I could say. I mean it's obvious he would have a couple of girlfriends! I mean look at him. He's unbelievably gorgeous. I suddenly felt self conscious of myself. I shook my head to try to tear those thoughts from my head and played with the lemonade bottle.

"We should probably get going," He said standing up.

"Huh, why?" I asked looking up. We were the only ones left in the cafeteria. Lunch went by so fast. I really need to keep track of time, I thought sighing. He laughed, "Well I'll be here after school to take you home ok?"

"Wait aren't you going to 5th?" I asked standing up.

"Nah, I'm not up for it today. Ditching can be healthy sometimes," he said in a matter-of-factly tone.

I really would have licked to join him. Heck 60 minutes alone with Roxas sounded great to me but I was too much a chicken. So like a good little boy I said goodbye and jogged to my 5th period.


	13. Blood Tests

I'm baaaccckkk~~!!! Sorry I've been gone for so long! I had lots to do. Sorry!!!- Sora

**Forbidden Temptation-**

I sat down bored in my seat in 5th. I really wished I stayed outside with Roxas but my conscious wouldn't let me. I always had to do the right thing. I sighed internally.

"Ok class! I've got a special lesson for all of you! We are taking Blood Tests today!" Mrs. Yuna said clapping her hands.

My stomach feel onto the floor. No! Just the scent of blood revolts me.

"I'm passing out alcohol strips and I want you to rub it on the center. Like this." She said grabbing some kids arm and showing us exactly where to do it. I shook my head, its ok Sora just ask to leave when she gets to your table. Say that you aren't feeling good. Anything! My plan would have been great if she first passed out the alcohol strips then the test. But she did both at the same time. My stomach churned. I felt my lunch wanting to come up and say Hello! I took deep breaths from my mouth so I wouldn't have to smell it anymore. I raised my hand hoping to god she would see it.

"Yes Sora?" She asked after pricking another students arm.

"I'm n-not feeling so good," I said. My face was probably green because she nodded.

"Tidus take Sora to the infirmary please." Tidus jumped up and quickly helped me out of the door.

"I'm fine really I can walk," I mumbled as he tried to pick me up.

"You sure? Sora, you don't look so hot," He said wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Yeah I just need to lie down for a little," I whispered laying my face on the cool floor. It was helping a little.

"Sora? What's wrong with him?" Oh God no! Please, _please_, don't let him see me like this!

"He got sick in Bio. I'm taking him to the infirmary," Tidus said.

"Well, I can take over from here thank you," Roxas said picking me up.

My eyes snapped open, "Roxas put me down!" Oh god, please don't throw up on him!

"Wow. So when you see blood this happens?" he asked trying to hide a smirk.

My stomach lurched not letting me respond to his little joke. I closed my eyes and breathe deeply in and out.

"Oh my, what happened?" a woman asked. Warmth spread through me and I opened my eyes.

"He got sick in Bio," Roxas said laying me down on the bed she guided him to.

"Well thank you, dear. You can go to class now," The nurse said placing her hand on my forehead.

Roxas shook his head and quickly stated, "No can do, ma'am. Mrs. Yuna asked me to stay here with him."

She glared at him and he glared back. They were there for about 4o seconds until she sighed and nodded. "You seem to be doing better, honey. Do you need anything?"

I shook my head which made my head spin, "I just need to lay down for a bit."

She nodded and was about to say something as Tidus burst in carrying a small boy. "We got another one!" He said.

I quickly got up and pressed myself against the wall as they passed by. Making sure I closed my eyes tight so I couldn't see his condition. All I needed was to get sick again. I felt Roxas grab my waist leading me away from the Nurse's Office. I opened my eyes once the warmth deserted me and I shivered from the cold.

"Do you want to go to 6th?" Roxas asked setting me down on a bench outside. I shook my head. Heck, I would use any excuse to get out of P.E. I don't think my stomach could take all the running around.

"Ok, then lay down and pretend that you're sick." He said walking away. I laid my head on the wood and tried my best to look miserable. I squeezed my eyes tight as the wind tried to tear through my jacket.

"Ah!" I squeaked as I felt myself being lifted up into the air.

"Good performance, very believable," Roxas said laughing.

"Where are you taking me?" I snapped blushing.

"Home," he said shrugging. I pouted he carried me like I weighed 10 pounds.

"You know, I weigh 110 pounds?" I asked. By then we already reached his black Volvo. He opened the door while still caring me then places me inside. I shivered as his hands brushed past my skin as he tried to put on my seat belt. His cold hand wrapped itself around my chin and lifted it up.

"Well, at least your face doesn't look green anymore," he noted.

My heart leaped and I swear he could hear it from how loud it was beating. "Uh, yeah," I whispered. Roxas smirked letting go to walk around to the driver side.

"Uh, Roxas?" I asked once he turned on the heater.

He nodded for me to continue, "So when do I get to meet your family?"

He gave me a skeptical look "You want to go into a houseful of vampires?"

"Well, their curious about me right? I want to meet them too!" I really did want to meet them. I want to know everything about Roxas. What he did at home, what his home was like, everything.

"Well you can come over this Saturday," he said shrugging.

"Sorry I cant how 'bout Sunday?" I asked. I just noticed he was driving with one hand on the wheel and the other on the compartment thingy in between the two seats. I blushed but made myself reach out and grab it. He seemed surprised but smiled and squeezed my fingers.

"Sure, no problem. If you don't mind me asking, why cant you Saturday?" he said as we pulled in to my drive way.

"Neh, um… w-would y-you like to um... maybe c-come inside?" I mumbled blushing redder if that was even possible.

"Sure, I'd love to," He said smirking. We both got of his car and he waited patiently as I fumbled to get the door open. Once we got inside I took off my shoes and showed him around my two story house. Even being two stories it was still small and there wasn't much to show him.

"Nice, very homey," he said once we were done. I nodded, "Wanna go up to my room?"

He asked if he could look around at my stuff. Of course I agreed and I sat on my bed playing with one of my pillows as he looked around.

"Where'd you get that?" he asked pointing to the pillow I was clutching.

"My mom got it for me. I always liked big fluffy pillows. My mom says it because I grab anything and snuggle with it when I'm sleeping. I left most of them at home though. This is the only one I brought with me." I said playing with my star shaped yellow pillow.

"Really?" he asked climbing onto bed with me. He laid next to me and petted it gently. "What is it a star?"

I shook my head, "It's a paopu fruit. They grow in Destiny Islands. I brought it because it reminds me of home."

"Do you really miss it there?" he asked. I looked over at him and he was staring at the ceiling. I laid down and nodded, "Of course I do."

"Then we don't you go back?" he asked. But before I could answer he extended his arms, "May I?"

"um... sure." I mumbled hiding my face in my paopu pillow. I heard him chuckled as he pulled me into his chest.

"Is this hard for you?" I mumbled.

"I asked you something first," he said laying his head on top of mine.

"I don't wanna," I said sounding like a stubborn 5 year old.

"If your happier over there, then why stay here?" he asked again. I pouted looking and glaring, "I already told you. Aren't you listening?"

He pulled back running his thumb over my lips, "'Suppose not."

I glared mumbling a quick 'jerk'. He laughed pressing his forehead against mine. "Wanna know how hard it is for me not to kill you right now?" he asked.

Again my heart stopped and raced faster than it should be going. I nodded not really being able to say anything. How do you respond when your boyfriend is telling you he wants to eat you? Don't all raise your hands at once.

"Well, let me try to put it in a way that it will make sense to you. If you put a normal person in a room with the finest wine and water the man would most likely go for the wine. But put an alcoholic in the same room and tell him he is only allowed to drink the water but not go near the wine how do think he feel? Maybe that's not a strong enough urge." He almost like he was talking to himself. "Maybe like if you put a drug addict in a room with his favorite brand of heroin."

"Let me get this straight. I'm your favorite brand of heroin?" I asked

"Yes, you are my favorite brand of heroin," He said laughing. I giggled and wiggled so I could get closer to him.

"You know, the closer you get to me the colder you'll get." He said sighing.

I rolled my eyes, "So? What if I want to be cold?"

He sighed pulling the covers up and getting under with me. "If you get a cold we are never doing this again." He pulled me close and I decided he was a better snuggle buddy then my paopu so I placed it aside and wrapped my arms around him and snuggled onto his chest.

"Do you have anymore questions?" he asked laying his head on top of mine again.

"Can you kiss me?" I asked.

"Would you like me to?" he said lifting my chin up again. I nodded closing my eyes. His lips were smooth and cold as they pressed themselves gently against mine. Almost as if he was testing himself to see if he has enough control to keep going. He shifted so he was straddling my hips his lips pressing harder against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer. His tongue touched my lips asking for permission to enter. I opened my mouth and we began battling for dominance. His tongue sensually slid across mine. I arched my back accidentally rubbing our clothed erections together causing me to moan and do it again. He pulled back to let me breath, "R-Roxas," I whispered. His lips attached to my neck as we continued to dry hump each other. "Ah," I moaned arching again.

A little too soon he was gone. I blinked a couple times and sat up. "Roxas?" I whispered. What the heck? Did I do something wrong? I found him pressed against the wall in the far left of my room. His eyes were closed and he looked like a statue. Perfectly still and with no intentions of moving again.

"Roxas?" I said about to get out of bed but he raised both his hands.

"Hold on a moment please," he said in a monotone voice. His eyes were hard and his face was completely emotionless.

Well that's some way to kill the mood. If I was hard before it was gone by now as I waited for him to come back.

"I'm sorry, I just can't yet," He said coming back into bed with me.

"I wasn't gonna go that far yet," I said playing with his hair.

"Mhmm," He said closing his eyes and laying his head on my chest. "You're so warm."

"And your cold," I said giggling. I sighed rubbing circles on his scalp. His body relaxed against mine and he purred. Just like a kitten I thought happily.

"Watcha thinkin'?" He mumbled.

"Just wishing we could stay like this forever," I said sighing.


	14. Mind Reader o0

KK guys I have a question for you guys ready? Here goes!!

I'm writing a New Moon version also but Roxas WILL NOT LEAVE so any ideas for another plot line? Any ideas will be listened to. PM me or write it along with your review if you have any ideas xD Thankiez and hope you guys had an awesome New Year!- Sora

**Forbidden Temptation-**

That week went by quickly, Roxas and I established our own table and eat lunch together everyday. As we walked toward his car after school Friday he remembered something.

"Ah, you never told me what you were going to do tomorrow." He said as we got in his car.

"Oh, Hayner invited me to the beach. You should come!" I said excitedly. Not only could Roxas come with us maybe I could teach him how to surf! And I can see him topless. I felt heat rise up to my cheeks. Bad Sora naughty thoughts!! I shook my head frantically.

"What beach?" He asked. Not noticing the fight with myself.

"Ah, the one on the reservation," I said.

He smiled bitterly but shook his head, "No, sorry."

"Neh? Why not?" What was wrong with that beach, I thought confused.

"Well, it's a little crowded. But have fun for me. If you want I can pick you up afterwards," He said adding the end when he saw the disappointment show in my facial features. I nodded, "If that's ok with you. I'll probably get your car all wet though."

"How?" he asked. What did he think I was going to do? Sit there and eat licorice all day?

"I'm gonna go surfing with Tidus and Hayner!" I said jumping up and down my seat excited.

"You like to surf?" He said unbuckling his seat belt as he parked the car at my house. I nodded once we got inside and went up to my room. We usually did this unless my dad got home early. Then he would come back and spend most of the night, leave sometime around sunrise, then come back and take me to school. I flopped down on my bed staring at the ceiling.

"Ah! I'm so glad it's the weekend," I said laughing.

"Really now?" Roxas said lying next to me.

"Yeah! I mean school was killer. I'm glad I can have a break," I sighed.

"Hey Sora? Can I ask you something?" he asked after a while of silence.

"Yeah anything," I said curious. He got on elbow to face me, "Are you really ok with this?"

"Huh?" What was he talking about?

"Why won't you tell your dad about us?" He asked, I sat up staring out the window blushing.

"That was two questions."

"Well, one refers to the other if you think about it," Roxas said grabbing my chin so I would face him.

I felt my face heat up more then it already was, "You know I don't care what people think about us."

He nodded, "Then why are you so hesitant to tell you Father? You already told Grace."

'Grace' was my mom. I sighed scratching the back of my head, "That's because I knew how she would react." It was exactly like I thought, she was quiet at first then squealed so loud she almost gave me a heart attack. She demanded immediately that I send a picture, lucky her Roxas was in the room with me, and talked with him on the phone for an hour telling him god knows what. I sighed at my mothers antics. She was no better than my father in the maturity level. No wonder they married so quickly.

"You're afraid of how your father would react?" Roxas said arching one of his perfect eyebrows. I sighed and nodded.

He chuckled letting go of my chin to nuzzle between my shoulder and neck, "Your going to tell him."

I had to blink a couple times to register what exactly he was saying. "What? I already told you I didn't want to!"

His hot breath caused me to shiver as he laughed against my neck, "So?" He began placing butterfly kisses up and down my neck. "I want you to tell him. Everyone should know you belong to me," he said in between kisses.

Holy cow that cheater! My eyes rolled back as he bit gently on my neck. "Ah! R-Roxas. S-Stop!" I moaned. My mind was turning into mush as I tried to concentrate on anything other than those sinful lips. I could feel him smirk against my neck, "Will you tell him?"

Then something so cliché happened that I know he planned it out.

The house door opened, "Sor? I'm home!"

I tried to push him off, "R-Roxas, My d-dad." I said arching as his hand slide up my shirt.

"I can make you moan louder, then he'll really find out about us," Roxas said pulling back and smirking.

"Ah! F-f-fine o-ok? I'll t-ah! T-tell h-him!" I moaned as he bit down on my shoulder.

"See you later, love. Bye!" He said winking and placing a chaste kiss on my lips. Then he was gone. I felt my heart clench, lately I've been having this feeling that one day he was going to be gone for good. I know it's silly but it surprised me how easily he can leave and never come back. I didn't want to think what would happen if that actually became a reality.

"Hey dad!" I said looking in the mirror on desk to make sure I looked presentable and running downstairs. Not such a good idea as I tripped on the second to last one and fell on my knees.

"Sora! What did I say about running down the stairs!" Laguna snapped running over to make sure I was ok.

I laughed feeling like a 5 year old again, "Not to."

"And when are you going to start listening!" He said laughing as I stood up and dusted myself off.

I shrugged, "How was work?"

"Great, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to the diner. Instead of you having to make dinner," He said placing his hand on my head.

"Sure sounds fun!" I said happily. Sound like some son-father bonding time!

After dinner, a quick shower, and goodnights I skipped to my run. Don't laugh but I had an ice cream sundae the size of my head. I've always loved ice cream and since it's so cold I haven't had one in a long time. I threw open the door closed it again quickly after me and pouted when I didn't see Roxas. I walked over to my nightstand looking at my alarm clock for the time. It 12:32 am he should be here by now. Maybe he was busy and couldn't come over tonight? I mean that's perfectly understandable right? He can't come every night. I mean, I would get boring after a while. I sighed wiggling under all my blankets. But then out of no where cold hands covered my eyes and mouth. I shrieked wiggling frantically as the intruder pulled me against there chest. My heart fluttered as I went into survival mode. I bit down on their hand as hard as I could though the person would let go.

"Sora. Its me, you can let go now." Roxas whispered in my ear as I continued gnawing on his finger.

"Owh," I said letting go. I turned towards him and bonks him, "That's for being an idiot and scaring me." I whispered angrily

.

"I'm sorry," he said kissing my forehead. I sighed, nodded looking up wanting to know what he looked like now. His honeysuckle blond hair was wind blown, probably from running over here, spiking up then left. Almost like a wave of gold. His sapphire eyes were amused hiding his emotions perfectly. I reached out using my fingertips to explore his face. I ran over his eyebrows, eyelids, stroking his long eyelashes, rip them over his nose, and done to his cherry red lips. His lips parted slightly as pressed my fingertips against them I slowly leaned forward and inhaled the smell. It's hard to describe other than sweet. Though it made my mouth water I back off a little afraid I invaded his personal bubble. I laid my head on my pillow gazing on his beauty.

I felt like I won the lottery, how can someone so beautiful deserve someone so plain? It doesn't make sense. He was a vampire, a creature of the night while I was a human. A normal plain human. It almost likes comparing white to a rainbow. A rock to a diamond. It didn't make any sense for us to even be together. As I ranted in my head I didn't notice him staring at me intently until his threw his hands up in the air and groaned.

I jumped, "W-what the heck was that?"

"I can't take it anymore! Why can't I read your mind? What is it about you that is so confusing that irritates me to no end? How can _you_ do this to me?" He whispered grabbing my face in his hands staring at me in a way that made me feel like he was staring a hole into me, again sounding like he was talking to himself.

"Neh?" I mumbled.

"There are certain vampires with special abilities above the one everyone gets when they transform. Freaks above the already freaks if you think about it," He turned away allowing me to break away from his grasp.

"So you can read minds?" I asked turning away from him.

"Yes," He said laying his head between the crook of my neck.

"Except for mine. Well what's wrong with me? Is there something wrong with my brain? Did I hit it too hard that it created some weird shield?" I asked playing with his fingers that we around my stomach.

He chuckled darkly, "I can read minds and you're asking me what's wrong with you?"

I sighed and was about to say something until he cut me off, "You have a long day tomorrow. Go to sleep."

I was about to complain that I wasn't tired until he began humming a little tune. It was one of those soft ones you usually sing to babies to make them stop crying and go to sleep. So I decided to enjoy it, I snuggled up next to Roxas and went to sleep.

"Dude those waves were awesome!" Tidus yelled as we walked up to shore to eat lunch.

"I know right?" I said laughing shaking my head to get all the water out.

"You dog!" Kairi yelled as she walked next to me.

Tidus and I laughed as we put our surfing boards in the back of Hayner's van.

We've been surfing since we got here. I won fifty bucks from both Hayner and Tidus since they thought I was forget how to surf and fall on butt on the first wave I rode. The waves were perfect but there was no one here. Seriously except for us there were probably a couple more guys hanging out on the other side of them beach. Either Roxas confused this beach for another or something.

I left early due to it getting dark and I wasn't a very good night driver. I said my goodbyes and walked towards my car when I saw Riku leaning against it with a couple other guys. Well, here goes nothing right?

"Hey Riku," I said waving.

"Sora! I knew this was your car. Listen buddy, I'm sorry. I know I was a jerk can you forgive me?" He said running up to me and hugging me.

I laughed and nodded. Hey! Before you even say anything I was in a good mood and I don't like having negative relationships with anyone ok?

"Sweet, so I heard you were going out with Cullen," He said walking me to my car.

"Yeah," I said happily.

"I can see he makes you happy," Riku noted.

I agreed with him, "Well I would let you bring him over so we can play video games but they Cullen's don't come around here."

"Neh?" I asked as I was about to get inside my car.

"See you later Sor! Text me ok?" Riku said waving and going with the other guys that were waiting for him.

I sighed shaking my head, could things get anymore confusing than they already were? I mean I'm in love with a vampire. Not just any vampire, oh no, he could read minds. Now it doesn't stop there, my blood drives him crazy and I'm lucky he hasn't killed my by now.

Yup, I'm the smartest person who ever lived.


	15. Birthday!

Dudes!!!! I has another idea for another story~!!! Mwuahahah. But no worries I promise I wont forget bout this one xD- Sora

**Forbidden Temptation-**

I got home a little late than I said I was supposed to be out. I sighed as I unlocked my door hearing the TV. on thinking it was my dad.

"Hey dad, sorry I'm late!" I said hanging my jacket. I wasn't paying attention as I walked up the stairs telling him I was going to take a quick shower. I opened the bathroom door closing it behind me and began to undress but I heard the door open. Ok… what the heck dad I just told you I was going to take a shower.

"Hey!" I snapped kicking the opening door. I felt hot breathing down my neck and I screamed bloody murder turning around so fast that I fell on the cool tile.

Demyx Fair stood there smiling at me as if there was nothing wrong, "Hello Sora, I'm going to steal you ok?"

I stared at him feeling myself go pale. In his hands it looked like he hand certain materials. I whimpered and began pushing myself away from him but he smirk and attacked. I've never been so scared in my whole life.

"Why in the name in all that is holy are you stealing me!!" I yelled as I was tied in the back seat of Demyx's car. I mean he put in ridiculous clothes and now he taking me god knows where! I growled as Demyx laughed, even though it was one of the most prettiest laughs I ever heard, "Roxas is always grumpy when he doesn't get what he wants. And what he wants is you! So I'm going to give him you for his birthday."

I would have growled and gnawed my way out of the car but the last part of his sentence stunned me. It was his birthday?

"Its his birthday?" I whispered.

"Wow Sor-Sor that's not very good boyfriend behavior." He said waving his finger at me.

"I didn't know," I said trying to defend myself.

"What kind of lover doesn't know his one partner's birthday? Whoa I have a lot of work to do," he said sighing.

"What do you mean?" I asked feeling like I really didn't want to know.

He parked in front of a mansion. It was one of those old Victorian mansions that they show in those scary movies. It was absolutely gorgeous. He turned around smiling at me in a way that I felt my insides churn in fear, "Well my _precious_ little Sora. I'm going to make you so** fucking **_fuckable_ that Roxas will jump your bones that _second_ he sees you."

I felt myself sweat drop. Please if anyone can hear me save me!!!

* * *

He threw me over his shoulder and took ran up to his room. Demyx was fast, but nothing compared to Roxas. He lifted my face up and added makeup here and there. As I tried to beg my way out of it he completely ignored me. I sighed and sat through what seemed like hours of this torture.

"Sor-Sor do you love my brother?" He asked as he applied something to my lips.

I sighed, "Of course I do."

"Then promise me one thing. If you really do love him your going to actually stay by his side. You hear me? He already got left behind once; I'll never forgive you if you did the same thing to him!" Demyx said pointing a pencil like thing at me.

"Who was this person?" I asked after another moment of silence.

"I wish I could tell you, sweety. I just can't. Roxas would kill me and I want him to tell you." He said giving me a sad smile.

If things could get any worse they did. I didn't even recognize myself in the mirror when he was done. Not like he even gave me a chance to really look at myself in the mirror. I have no idea how I got myself into this mess. I sighed and looked around myself at this scenery that Demyx set up. I tried again to move my hands that were tied above my head to the bed. No luck, next I tried again at my legs. Same thing. There were rose petals everywhere, also the room was barely light just enough so I can see. The bed was facing the door so anyone who walked in could see me. I blushed in shame. This was so…so… _erotic_. I glared out the giant window that made up the west side of Roxas's room. I felt like crying from embarrassment.

I forced myself not to. I suppose Demyx was doing this for a good cause. I mean I felt guilty for never thinking of asking for Roxas's birthday. Demyx was right, that was very un-boyfriendly. If that was even a word. The only thing that was sorta keeping me sane in this situation was Roxas's room. It was amazing; one the east side of his room was all CD's. He could have a music store if he wanted from how many he had. Even though I had to arch up and almost hit my head against the bed frame I saw what the back of his room had. It was full of books. Again he could have a small library from how many there were.

The only furnisher I saw that Demyx didn't add was a black sofa that was pushed against the giant stereo that Roxas owned. I smiled if it weren't for this circumstances I wouldn't mind being in here. It seemed relaxing just being able to read while listening to music. That's when I heard the doorknobs turn and my heart raced off.

Roxas's expression when he entered weren't happy. In fact he looked a little depressed. But before I could even explain his expression turned…well...he didn't have an expression. He looked up my legs which were in the tightest pair of dark blue skinny jeans I've ever wore. To my stomach that was kinda showing due to the white dress shirt he put me in. Gosh darn it; it wasn't even buttoned up the whole way! And finally landing on my face that was probably as red as it will ever get.

"Roxas, I can explain!" I said as he closed and locked the door behind him.

"Really? An explanation would be nice since I've been waiting for you at your house for a couple hours," He said walking towards the bed. The way his voice said it made me shiver. He sounded like a vampire trying to coax a damsel to go to an alley to drink there blood.

"Demyx," was all I could say before he was above me staring at me intently. I shuddered as he cupped my face in his palms.

He raised an eyebrow as I continued to shake. "Why are you shaking? Are you scared?"

Of course I was scared! Look at how I'm tied up! "N-no."

He bent down and kissed me deeply. Oh my god he was actually going to do it. I-I- I don't think I'm ready. I can't do this. I kept thinking over and over as he unbuttoned my shirt and made his way lower. Hot tears fell out of my eyes and I couldn't find my voice to ask him to stop. It his birthday, just give him what he wants, I told myself to urge me on.

I had my eyes closed to try to hold back the tears; my plan was working until a sob broke through my throat. I was hoping that he would confuse it for a moan and continue.

"Sora? Sora, open your eyes. What's wrong? Did I hurt you? Are these hurting you? Look at me, babe. Babe? Please? I'll take them off. Just tell me what's wrong." He said holding my face.

I opened my eyes to see him freaking out. I opened my mouth to tell him to continue but instead I broke up sobbing. He quickly broke the chains so I could curl up into a little ball and cry. I just couldn't do it. I couldn't give him what he really wanted, I'm pathetic.

"I'm sorry. Oh god I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," I kept saying over and over as I cried.

"Sora?" he asked pulling me closer to him. "Babe, what happened? Did I hurt you?"

I shook my head. I laid it on his chest crying out, "I couldn't do it! I just- I cant- I don't- I'm so-s-sorry!"

He shushed me and rocked back and forth as I continued to sob. I guess he thought it was better to wait until I was done crying to find out what really happened.

After what seemed like forever I finally calmed down, "Sora? What really happened?"

"I was scared." I whispered my voice hoarse from crying.

"Why?" He asked kissing me lightly.

"I was tied up against my will on your bed, Roxas. I didn't ask for this," I said laughing lightly when it sounded silly.

"Wait, Demyx forced you to do this?" His voice turned hard.

"He just wanted to give you what you wanted," I said trying to defend Demyx before Roxas went and ripped his head off.

"I don't care; I thought you both did this together. I'll be right back, go to sleep." He said about to get up but I jump on him making land on the bed. "No!"

"Sora?" He asked rubbing my back in soothing circles.

"Stay," I snapped.

I heard him sigh, "Fine."

I wiggled so I could see his face he look tired and annoyed. That's not how I wanted to see him on his birthday, so I bent down and kissed him gently.

"Happy birthday, Roxas. I love you," I said nuzzling his neck. I know, why did I say that we've been going out for like a week. But I did. I'm serious, I've never been with someone whose made me so happy. I honestly didn't expect him to say anything. I expected him to kiss me tell me to go to sleep and leave.

"I love you too, and thank you," he said rubbing my back.

I lifted my head again smiling brightly at him, "I'll get you something special, promise!"

He sighed shaking his head, "You already did."

Before I could ask his sat up kissing me passionately. I sighed and relaxed under his lips, wrapping my arms around his neck. His lips went from mine to my neck, "Just tell me to stop if I go to far."

I mumbled something as a response as my brain again turned into some sort of mush. I arched as he sucked on one of my nipple and pinched the other. I had no idea someone could actually make me feel this _good. _I felt him unbuttoning my jeans and pulling them down my legs with my boxers. I arched wanting him to help me with the thing in between in my legs that burned with need.

"What is it Sor?" he teased.

"Please," I breathed arching again.

I heard him chuckle before I felt my need taken into something warm and wet. I moaned loudly arching again. I panted as he sucked harder.

"R- Oh god. R-Roxas!" I moaned.

He growled sending vibrations up my shaft, that's it I can't hold it anymore.

"R-Rox Ah! I'm I-I'm g-gonna-" I moaned cumming into his mouth. As panted completely lost in bliss. I felt like I was on cloud nine and I really didn't want to come back down. Roxas kissed my cheek, "G'night." I couldn't even answer because everything went black.

Well that was one heck of a gift.


	16. Family Time!

KK Seems like you guys liked the last one. Tehe well lets continue shall we?- Sora

**Forbidden Temptation-**

I'm the stupidest person alive.

No seriously I am.

Completely unbelievable.

I woke up snuggling up alone.

Yeah that's right, _alone._

And now I'm walking around aimlessly in you-know-whose mansion looking for him.

If I can't find him in five more minutes I'm **leaving**.

That's if I even find the door.

"Sora?" I quickly turned to find Demyx looking at me timidly. I growled in frustration walking away. I'm seriously not in the mood for this.

"Please wait," He yelled appearing in front of me.

"Yes," I hissed trying to calm down. I don't even care anymore what he did. I just want to find Roxas so I give him a good piece of my mind then demand he take me home.

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I'll-" He began but I cut him off. "Forgiven," I spat walking away.

"I know where Roxas is," He said grabbing my arm. He extended his arms towards me and asked, "May I?"

Its not going to help if I'm mad. So I took a deep breath and smiled, "Y'know you're the first one who asked. Sure."

He took me upstairs to a room with large door that you usually see in old time England buildings. I thought he was going to put me done and knock but instead he threw open the doors. Roxas stance was almost animalistic as he cut off what he was saying to look at us. What really disturbed me though was the fact that his usual crystal blue eyes were a crimson red.

"Demyx Fair get him out of here," Cloud snapped. I felt fear tickle my spine as he glared at me. The doctor I remember worked on me stood up, "This must be Sora. It's great to finally meet you as Roxas's father. I'm Zack Fair."

Demyx put me down but pushed me behind him. "I found him wondering around. If your going to discuss this you might as well have him be part of this _wonderful_ conversation," Demyx said sarcastically.

Leon walked in, "Father, Mother would like to know why you all in your study. She demands to meet Sora immediately." He looked at me still in my pajamas that Demyx brought, "Well once he is ready and presentable."

Zack looked over at Roxas who was glaring at the wall facing away from me, "Son?"

Roxas looked up and smiled bitterly but pushed Demyx out of the way to pick me up and leave without a word.

I didn't ask anything, mostly because ,even though I would never tell him, I was afraid of how he would react. I wanted to be angry at him. To yell and demand to be taken home but I just couldn't. I felt almost like he needed me. So I forced myself to behave.

Once he put me done in his room I walked to a black bag Demyx told me had the clothes I would wear today. I picked it up and asked him without even turning, "Where's you bathroom?"

"Why don't you change here? It's not like I don't know what you look like," He said bitterly.

I bit my tongue before I could snap at his tone but changed anyway. Again Demyx chose clothes that normally I wouldn't wear.

"Do you enjoy looking like that?" He asked in a way that I don't know. It made me feel... _dirty_.

I turned towards him, "What do you mean?" My tone was flat.

"Do you want everyone in there to jump-" I didn't even let him finish before I slap him as hard as I could. The noise echoed off the walls. I know it didn't hurt him physically. It hurt me more than him, but it got him to shut up.

"Listen, how _dare_ you. I came here against my will wearing _these_ and this is how you treat me? I thought you _loved_ me? Or was that just because you just wanted me? Really Roxas? I care about what's going on with but I care enough not to ask. I care enough to expect you to tell me when your ready! And this is how you treat me? Like some… some.. Whore? Is that what you think about me? Really? If you do just take me home. I'm not going to stand being humiliated in front of your family!" I yelled not noticing the hot tears running down my face.

He just stared at me as I cried. "Stop it," he whispered so fast I didn't really understand what he said.

"The only reason I looked for you was because I was worried. If I didn't care I would have staid in my room! This is what I get for caring about you?! Roxas you idiot!" I cried covering my eyes. He wasn't the idiot, I was for believe him.

"Stop it!" he snapped kissing me so forcefully it hurt. Even when I tried to push him away he continued to kiss me. And like every other time I felt my resolve, logic, and everything else fly out the window. I relaxed and let him enter my mouth. His kiss became gentle when he felt me relax under him.

"Please don't cry," he whispered against my lips. I sighed pulling away glaring at him, his eyes were their normal blue. I stroked his cheek gently were I slapped it, "Don't make me do that again."

He laughed gently shrugging, "I'd rather have you beat me then leave me."

I rolled my eyes, "That's 'cuz I'm not strong enough to actually make it hurt."

He kissed my eyes licking away the tears, "I'm sorry."

Once he pulled away I got onto my toes as high as I could go so I could kiss him.

"Forgiven," I said smiling.

"So sweety, are you your ok? I can always have Leon punish Roxas," Aerith said stroking my hair gently.

I laughed nervously, "No ma'am that's fine. I'm ok."

Roxas sighed shaking his head next to me.

We were in his living room ,which was about the size of two master bedrooms put together, talking. They all seemed so interested in me that it made me feel kinda special. I laughed internally at myself. I guess they were trying to make up for the 'show' earlier.

Leon gave me a nod, "If he tries anything let me know."

"Now Leon, behave," Cloud said sitting on his lap smirking.

I giggled but nodded. Giving Roxas a smirk, he smiled which made them all gasp.

"Did he?" Zexion asked Demyx. Demyx nodded his head excitedly, "Told ya!"

I was suddenly engulfed in a hug, "Oh my goodness you are amazing! How did you do that?"

I patted Aeriths back gently not knowing what to do.

"Mom," Roxas snapped. I couldn't see but I guess the smile was gone.

"Make him do it again!" Cloud said clapping his hands almost like it was a show.

"It almost like when Cloud made Leon smile," Zack said chuckling. Aerith let go to kiss my cheek and wink, "I knew there was something special about you.

I scooted closer to Roxas giving him a quizzical look. He responded with a please-not-here look. I sighed and nodded. They all looked at me intently waiting for me to do it again. What do I do? Smile? Giggle? I blushed pressured, what if he doesn't smile back because he doesn't want to? I shook my head, no he wouldn't do that. Ok, here goes nothing.

"Roxas!" I said. He turned and I flicked his nose giggling. He laughed tickling me, "Why you little."

I laughed trying to push his hands away from my stomach.

"Aww~" They all said in unison.

"Hold on I need to get my camera!" Aerith said disappearing.

We immediately stop but he reached for my hand with a smile and I gladly took it.

"Come on I want to show you something," He said leading me away from the living room.

"Ok," I said happily. They accepted me! I felt like doing a little victory dance.

We went into a room that was filled with musical instruments.

"I should have known you could play music. You have so many CD's!" I said laughing.

He disappeared but before I could even look around appeared back with a chair and place it next to a large black piano. I sat in it as he lifted the top revealing the ivory keys. He turned to give me a nervous smile before he gave a nervous smile before he began playing. I felt my jaw drop it was the tune he was humming!

"My lullaby," I whispered. He nodded seeming happy that I remembered. I clapped my hands when the song ended.

"You like it? You're the one who inspired me to write that song," he said pulling the cover back on.

"Of course I love it! It was beautiful!" I gushed.

He lent forward and I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck to accept the kiss. It was perfect until we both heard a quick 'yes!'

"Neh?" I asked as he pulled back.

"Oh god no," Roxas said hitting his forehead with the back of his hand.

I turned to see the rest of his family staring at the video camera in Aeriths hands that was pointed towards us. I smiled nervously and waved hi.

"Isn't he the cutest thing?" Aerith giggled.

They all agreed.

"I think it's time I took you home," Roxas said earning a groan in displeasure from his family.

"Ok," I said standing up.

"It was nice meeting you all," I said waving bye as we left.

Well I think I got everyone, I thought as Roxas took me home.

Zack- Doctor and Father

Aerith- Mother

Cloud- almost like the big sister

Leon – for sure the big brother

Demyx- little sister or brother

Zexion- neh… well he's kinda just there y'know

Roxas- musician

I smiled happily, "You're taking me back right?"

He chuckled, "you actually wanna go back?"

"Of course I do silly! They were so kind!" I said happily.

"Ok, now its your turn," he said dropping me off at my house.

"Neh?" I asked unbuckling my seatbelt.

"Go tell your father about us. I'll be a couple miles away so no cheating. Well unless you want a surprise tonight," he told me kissing me chastely before speeding away.

I really really did not want to know what he meant by 'surprise'.


	17. Meet my Dad

I noticed I made a lot of mistakes on my last chap. Sorry guys! I'll try harder this time xD- Sora

**Forbidden Temptation-**

I completely forgot to ask Roxas if he told my dad I was spending the night at his house!

I felt my hand freeze on the door handle. I bit my lip and forced the door to open.

"I'm home!" I called out.

"Sora! How was your friends house?" Laguna said coming out the kitchen with, what I guess, was his dinner.

My stomach growled. When was the last time I ate?

"It was great! Um… can I have some of that?" I asked sheepishly.

"Don't tell me they didn't feed you," Laguna laughed as he handed me his plate. I shook my head and headed for the kitchen table.

"Hey, dad?" I asked after a couple moments of silence eating. He nodded his head lightly, "What is it?"

"Do you know Roxas Fair?" I asked skipping around the subject. Gah, I really am a coward.

"Uh… yeah what about him?" Laguna said his emerald eyes still glued to the T.V.

I took a deep breath and mustered all my courage, "Well, I'm dating him."

My dad didn't even flinch. At first I thought it meant he was alright with it until he turned his head, "What?"

If I was alone I would have smashed my head on the table, "I said 'I'm dating Roxas'."

"What?" He snapped, "Isn't he like a senior?"

I shook my head, "He's a junior like me."

He pressed his lips together, "Which one is Roxanne again?"

I felt my eye twitch, "His name is Roxas, Dad. And he's the one with the swirly blonde hair."

"Oh, ok. When do I get to meet him?" My dad said turning his attention back to the television. Well that was easy, I thought.

"Whenever you want I guess," I said standing up to put my dishes away.

"I want to meet him today. Go call him," He said waving me with his hand. I sighed but nodded and stumbled upstairs. Frankly all I really wanted to do was sleep but oh well. I threw myself on my bed and called Roxas.

"_Yes?"_

"Get over here now," I said simply and hung up. I knew he must have been listening the whole time and I wouldn't be surprised if he was right outside this very second. I sighed and sunk into my best trying to compose myself before I decided to go down and face the music.

This couldn't go so bad right? I mean what's the worst that can happen?---

"Sora the door. Unless you want me to open it," Laguna said trailing off.

"I got it," I said lightly closing the door behind me.

Here goes nothing, I thought as I opened the door.

"Hey," I greeted. He was stunning looking more like a male model than he should for meeting my father.

"Hello," he said giving me a small kiss before walking inside.

"I thought vampires hade to be allowed in before entering a room," I whispered teasingly.

He rolled his eyes and half glared at me, "Myth."

"So you're Roxanne right?" Laguna said walking over to shake Roxas's hand. I mentally slap my forehead.

"It's Roxas sir. Nice to meet you," Roxas said shaking his hand.

"Come over here, son. We need to talk about a few things before I let you take my son anywhere," Laguna said leading Roxas to the kitchen table. I sighed and followed halfheartedly. ---

After the torture ended Roxas left and my Father seemed pretty satisfied.

"He seems like a good guy," Laguna said lightly. "But, I want you to be careful and always carry this with you," He said handing me a can of pepper spray and a necklace with a key in the shape of a sword.

"Dad…" I sighed. "I can take care of myself."

"It'll put my mind at ease," he said still holding them out. I played with the key, "How is this supposed to help me?"

"It's a keyblade. Pull the charm and a knife will come out. It was your grandmothers and she gave it to me and now it's your turn to be the keyblade wielder," he said waving his hand.

"Wow Dad, thanks!" I said pulling the charm and seeing a thick small blade come out of the key.

"You have to take it everywhere, understand me boy? Everywhere," I nodded and saluted before heading back upstairs. ---

The next day was all planed by Demyx. I was going to go with them to watch them play baseball. Laguna gave me a glare before I left the house and I winked and showed him I had both my key and the pepper spray. He smiled let me go without any questions.

"So am I the only one who's going to be watching?" I asked once he helped me inside Leon's giant truck.

"No, my mother will be accompanying you," He said smiling.

"Sounds like fun," I said.

"Have your cheerleader side all pumped up?" he teased.

"Go team?" I said laughing.

"Fail," He chuckled as I shoved him lightly.

He showed me led me to the clearing surprised by how I could keep up.

"I already told you I grew up in Destiny Islands."

"So? There aren't any slow humans in Destiny Islands?" He retorted.

"I don't know, but that's not the point. The point is I'm not some couch potato," I said placing my hands behind my head.

"Really now? Would you like to play?" He asked as we actually started to arrive at the clearing.

"I would love to. But I don't want your family to feel the need to slow down because of me," I said simply.

"True, they probably wouldn't like that," He mused.

I nodded, Arieth ran over to greet us.

"Hello Sora sweety," She said petting me.

"Hiya, Mrs. Fair," I said smiling hugely.

"Well let's get these games on the road, shall we?" Roxas said kissing my forehead before he ran over to his family.

It was actually really interesting; you had to make sure your eyes were open the whole time because if you merely blinked you missed a home run or an out. They were that fast. Though it seemed like Roxas was the fastest from them all. I learned a lot about Arieth also during the game, she was transformed from Zack when she jumped off a cliff.

"My baby was only a tiny little thing when it died, poor soul. It completely broke my heart," Arieth said lightly. "That's the whole reason why I jumped. Zack found me in the hospital barely alive and now here I am."

"Are you happy now?" I asked feeling sympathy towards her.

"Of course I am! I have everything I wanted. And thanks to you my dear, all my children have everything they want also," she said holding my hand.

"What do you mean?" I asked turning my attention away from the game.

"Roxas has always been alone. And it was starting to bother me. Frankly my dear I wouldn't care if you had webbed feet are four eyes as long as you made him happy," She said giggling.

I chuckled and shook my head, "So you don't care that I'm not good for him?"

She shook her finger at me, "Now little one who told you that?"

"No one. But isn't it obvious?" I asked squeezing her hand.

She laughed, "Sora love acts in weird ways. As long as you two are happy and remain that way, there isn't anything wrong with your love."

I smiled feeling warmth spread through my chest, "Thank you,"

She shook her head hugging me, "No problem."

Demyx stopped, "Wait!"

The happiness left and brought tension.

Roxas was immediately at my side, "We need to leave."

"No that would only provoke them. Can you run to the car in 45 seconds?" Leon said placing his hand on Roxas's shoulder.

"Not carrying him," Roxas mutter looking at me.

"What? What's going on?" I asked.

"I'm sorry it was a stupid mistake to bring you here," Roxas hissed. "Stand behind me and don't move."

I obeyed looking for Arieth or Demyx hoping they could let me know what was going on but they were way ahead of the field. Instead I looked at Cloud who was standing a couple feet away from me. It didn't take him long to realize I was staring at him he returned my gaze questingly. I gave him a pleading look hoping he could mouth something.

He looked back and forth a couple times then mouthed vampires. I crooked my head to the side in confusion. But then I heard Zack talking to whoever came in the clearing.

"Hello and welcome. I'm Zack Fair and this is my family; Arieth, Cloud, Demyx, Zexion, Leon, Roxas, and Sora," I was glad he didn't pinpoint us exactly. But it made me happy to hear me be included in the family.

"Hello," the voice wickedly hissed. "I heard you playing a game. Mind if I happen to join?"

"Of course not, a couple of us were leaving anyways." Zack said queuing our leave. I turned when Roxas did but sneezed when a cold wind gusted across the clearing. Next Roxas was snarling like mountain lion his standing protectively in front of me. The other vampire snarled in return, "You brought a snack?"

"The boy is with us," Cloud said at my side.

"Of course," the vampire said standing up out of his fighting crouch. His long sliver hair ghosting around his face as his dark red eyes regarded me.

"Roxas get Sora out of here," Leon said.

"Maybe its best you leave," Zack said standing in between Roxas and the vampire. Roxas quickly picked me up and dashed away before I could here anymore.

"R-Rox?" I asked shaking once we reached the truck.

He snapped all the seat belts into place and started the car without answering. Before we left Cloud and Demyx appeared in the car.

"Were are you going to take him?" Cloud asked as Roxas speed towards the freeway.

"Away from here," Roxas snapped.

"Roxas what about my Dad? He's going to freak out if I don't get home! At least let me go tell him I'm spending the night or something!" I said panicking.

"You can't go to your house or you're going to lead him over to your Father," Roxas growled.

"Fine! Let me just call hi-" before I could finish he grabbed my cell phone and threw it at Cloud.

"Pretend your father. Tell him Sora wants to go with us camping. Convince him." Roxas ordered.

Cloud rolled his eyes but did it. I don't know how but he did.

Oh Shiva, what did I get myself into?


End file.
